Metal gear Rising: Wings of Destruction Revengeance
by sherryharper
Summary: Nuevamente las pesadillas de Raiden (Jack) regresaron a perturbarlo, después de su misión con el senador Amstrong, creyó que todo había terminado y que todo estaría bien con su esposa e hijo, pero un mal juego de Rose y una misteriosa cyborg(OC), dará inicio que esas pesadillas se vuelvan realidad. RaidenxSunny *contenido adulto*
1. HORRIBLES PESADILLAS

-Sunny…..Sunny-

Buscaba a la joven de cabellos platinados, por ese pasillo largo y obscuro, le recordaba los pasillos de aquellos hospitales, a los lados, se encontraban habitaciones vacías, comenzaba a preocuparse por su joven amiga.

-¡Raiden!- grito Wolf, activando el códec de llamado del cyborg ninja.

-¿Wolf? ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Dónde está ella?-

-Llegaste…tarde..- la imagen de Wolf empezó a ponerse borrosa, hasta perder el llamado.

-¡WOLF!- grito Raiden, no entendía lo que había sucedido, empezó a correr, tenía que apresurarse en encontrar a Sunny, si algo malo le había pasado a Wolf, entonces no quería pensar en que a Sunny también; En ese momento el piso comenzó a quebrantarse, hasta romperse, el cyborg cayo pero giro su cuerpo para caer de pie, había llegado nuevamente a ese lugar, ese maldito lugar, donde estaban aquellos cerebros de esos pobres niños, donde Sundowner hacía su maldito discurso, pero ¿Por qué otra vez estaba en buen estado?, él estaba seguro que el edificio de Marshall, estaba completamente destruido.

-….Rai….den- una sutil voz femenina, se escuchó dónde Sundowner, hacia su discurso, Raiden alzo la mirada, había reconocido esa voz, era sin duda la voz de su amiga, de Sunny.

-¡SUNNY!- grito Raiden, mientras se lanzó hacia aquel lugar para llegar a ella.

Y ahí estaba ella, tendida en el suelo sobre un enorme charco de sangre, llevaba puesta lo que parecía una pijama o lo que quedaba de ella, ya que la mayor parte había sido rasgada.

-¡NO, NO , SUNNY!-

El cyborg ninja, sujeto a la chica de cabellos platinados, su rostro había sido cortado, sus ojos los mantenía cerrados, realmente se encontraba muy mal.

-Tranquila, te sacare de aquí-

Sunny sujeto la barbilla metálica de Raiden, para que este la mirara, ella abrió los ojos, había perdido uno, el cyborg, no toleraba ver eso, estaba muriendo al verla así, quería gritar y llorar a la vez.

-¿Por…qué?...¿Porque…me hiciste esto…Jack?-

-¿Qué?- Raiden se sorprendió al escuchar eso.

Sunny cerró los ojos y soltó la barbilla de Raiden, el peso de ella, se había ablandado.

-¿Sunny?..no..NO SUNNY..¡NO ME HAGAS ESTO!...¡SUNNY!-

Raiden estaba destrozado, no podía creer que la había perdido, detrás de él, llego el Senador Amstrong, gloriosamente se fumaba un puro, viendo aquella escena.

-Te dije que somos iguales…..pedazo de mierda- dijo.

Raiden sintió eso como un disparo en el corazón, no dejaba de sujetar a Sunny, todo era mentira, no era igual que él, él nunca lastimaría a Sunny.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!-

Despertó de manera acelerada, Rose se había despertado espantada, por la forma y el grito de Jack, él se encontraba respirando agitadamente por la boca.

-¿Jack?- pregunto ella

Jack no dejaba de mirar hacia enfrente, todavía estaba perdido en esa ilusión, aun sentía que estaba ahí…con ella.

-¡JACK!-

Jack regreso en sí, miro a Rose, nuevamente esa pesadilla, no en el mismo lugar pero siempre con esa imagen, desde que había regresado de su misión, él pensaba que iba a llegar a estar tranquilo con Rose y John, pero no estaba siendo así, no entendía porque estaba teniendo esas pesadillas.

-Rose…yo…yo lo siento-

Rose sujeto su brazo y lo apretó

-¿Estas bien?-

-Yo….sí…solo fue una estúpida pesadilla, no desperté a John…¿verdad?-

-No…pero así nunca podrás dormirte con él, lo espantarías, cielos Jack, ¿qué ocurre? Desde que llegaste…no has dejado de tener pesadillas…otra vez has empezado con ellas..-

-No lo sé…yo….en ellas…le hago mucho daño a Sunny…la lastimo mucho…-

Rose escuchaba

-La lastimo…tanto, que acabo con su vida y….yo no puedo tolerar eso…-

Rose empezó a acariciar su brazo y le sonríe sutilmente.

-Tranquilo, ella está bien, solo estas mezclando lo que tuviste que pasar con aquellos cyborgs, aquel sujeto loco, con tu corta visita a Sunny, ella entendió porque no tenías mucho tiempo para estar con ella, además le dejaste una buena compañía, ese cyborg canino, que nos cuentas a John y a mí, tranquilo, ella está bien-

Jack le regresa la sonrisa a Rose y ella se acuesta, en cambio, él se levanta y se mete al baño para mirarse al espejo, no tenía puesta su negra armadura, pero la conservaba, aunque ya no trabajaba para los Mavericks, esa armadura era de él y si era necesario, volvería a ponérsela, prendió el grifo y toco el agua , se hecho una gran cantidad de agua sobre el rostro, su piel, aparentemente era suave, pero no lo era, tenía sus marcas de cyborg, en ella, cuando alzo su rostro nuevamente para verse en el espejo, ahí estaba el reflejo de Sunny vomitando sangre.

-¡CIELOS!- grito Jack.

-¡¿JACK?!- pregunto Rose preocupada otra vez.

Jack salió rápidamente del baño y se dirigió a la salida del cuarto.

-Necesito aire fresco, tranquila, quédate aquí-

Jack salió de la habitación y Rose se quedó viendo atónita la puerta, las pesadillas de su marido, estaban empeorando, ella se preocupaba por él, Jack, desde que había regresado, estaba siendo un poco frío con ella, pero quería pensar que era por su reciente llegada, solo había pasado una semana, todo era reciente y para él no era fácil, se preocupaba mucho por los demás.

-Cielos..- murmuro y se volvió a acostar.

Jack se sentó en una silla mecedora que tenían en el jardín, eran las 3 de la mañana, por su mente le había llegado en hablar con Sunny, quería comprobar si ella estaba bien, solo había regresado para darle a Wolf y con la misma se retiró, pensaba que debió quedarse un día más para estar con ella, hacía años que no la había visto y sintió que la había tratado como si ella no hubiera sido especial en su vida, pero estaba seguro que Wolf, le advertiría si algo hubiera sucedido.

-Solo…debo calmarme…- finalizo Jack.

**Bueno, aquí finaliza el primer capítulo y ojala n n que les esté llamando la atención, este es mi primer fanfic de metal gear, está basado en el rising, digamos que es después de lo que sucede del juego, habrá cosas que se habían mencionado en las conversaciones del códec, estaba escribiendo otro de MGR, pero no me estaba terminando de convencer, espero que haya sido de su agrado, pronto subiré el segundo capítulo. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer. n n**


	2. SECRETO OBSCURO

_**G**__**racias Guest, por tomarte el tiempo en leer mi fanfic, que bueno que este siendo de tu agrado, espero que los capítulos que vienen también lo sean: Sin más que decir continuo.**_

-¿Seguro que no quedo nadie de los "vientos de la destrucción"?...- dijo una joven cyborg de largos lacios cabellos negros, su rostro se mantenía agachado, observando el cadáver del senador Amstrong.

Un soldado cyborg que se encontraba al lado de ella, sostenía una bazuca, temía mirar los ojos brillantes de la joven, solo mantuvo su mirada hacia Amstrong.

-Seguro, el ninja cyborg arraso con todo y con todos…solo unos pocos pudimos sobrevivir y no localizamos los restos de Mistral, se llevaron los cerebros de los niños, destruyo Marshall company, era muy veloz…muy fuerte, escucha, yo tome este trabajo porque tengo que alimentar a mi familia…yo no quería …-

La joven alzo su rostro pálido para mirar al soldado, la mujer, era diferente a Mistral, su tez era pálida, sin labios, a similitud de Raiden, tenía unos dientes metálicos, la diferencia de él, es que ella los tenía arriba y abajo, su rostro parecía partido a la mitad por ese efecto en los dientes, como si siempre estuviera sonriendo, su cuerpo delgado era totalmente cyborg, se simulaba al de un alien con picos en la espalda, con garras largas en los pies y manos, su armadura exterior era blanca y por dentro de color negro, ferozmente agarro el rostro del soldado y con sus garras atravesó sus mejillas.

-Entonces debiste morir por la causa- dijo apretando el rostro del soldado como si se hubiera tratado de un limón, lo soltó para dejarlo explotar en el suelo, inmediatamente llego otro soldado a ponerse frente a la joven.

-Levanta el cuerpo del senador, es tiempo que ese cyborg , conozca al miembro faltante de los "vientos de la destrucción", conmigo no va a joder- dijo la joven

-¿Regresaremos a América? – pregunto el soldado.

-Hay algo importante en Denver que debo hacer- finalizo la joven y se retiró, solo pensaba en Jack y como destrozar cada parte de su cuerpo, ella no necesitaba alguna espada, su cuerpo ya era un arma letal, estaba diseñado para eliminar todo lo que tocaba, con sus largas garras en las manos, pies y espalda, además que su diseño se basó en "Alien"( la película) eran suficiente para acabar a lo que ella llamaba "escoria".

-Sabía que yo desde un principio era la que debía acabar contigo, la muerte del viejo fue por su terquedad y egolatría-

El códec de Wolf se activó para recibir un llamado, se trataba de Raiden, el perro cyborg, no quiso demostrar la emoción que sintió a verlo, pero era inevitable, su larga cola, se movía de un lado a otro.

-Mil disculpas, Raiden, estas actitudes en mi cuerpo son bochornosas y no muy avanzadas para mí-

Raiden sonrió levemente, andaba despeinado y recién levantado, después de la pesadilla no volvió a dormir, pero su rostro no podía mostrar signos de cansancio físico

-A mí también me da gusto volver a verte Wolf-

-Te vez diferente sin tu armadura puesta…quiero decir muy humano….-

- O muy ridículo…. Wolf, quiero saber ¿Todo está bien allá? ..no me quito de la cabeza que pudimos dejar algo atrás-

-Positivo, todo se encuentra tranquilo, no tengo señales de amenaza y para ser más exacto, aunque ya no trabajes para Maverick, ellos te llamarían...quizá Courtney lo haría-

El cyborg se puso nervioso ante el comentario de Wolf, no podía negar que los llamados con Courtney, eran muy amistosos, tanto que Kevin, le aseguro que estaba hablando de más con ella, ¿acaso estaba coqueteando con ella? Aunque eso no era lo que él realmente quería hacer.

-Solo es mi amiga, me preocupe mucho por ella, cuando nos atacó por primera vez Sam, no me gusta que mis amigos derramen sangre, me siento muy comprometido a proteger a los demás…- dijo Raiden en tono tenue.

-Entiendo, no me tienes que explicar nada, pero debes…-

-¿Con quién hablas, perrito bonito?-

Wolf, fue interrumpido por una amigable voz femenina que se acercaba, se trataba de Sunny, estaba en pijama, para Raiden, se veía una joven normal de su edad, sin sus audífonos y su gafete de Solis, ella le dirigió una tierna sonrisa, ese gesto, le hizo sacar una sonrisa más larga a Raiden, ver a su amiga bien.

-Te repetiré lo mismo que te dije la última vez…te ves muy bien- dijo Raiden

La joven de los cabellos platinados, empezó a reírse tras ese comentario de Raiden, verla así, le recordaba cuando era una niñita que cocinaba huevos fritos.

-Hola extraño, ¿hablas para ponerte de acuerdo con el pago de la puerta de Solis que rompiste?-

-Eh..eh…cielos, sí, claro, te daré pronto el dinero- respondió el cyborg ninja apenado – fue un acto no muy cortes…-

-Muy salvaje- Dijo Wolf

-Sí, gracias Wolf por la ayuda…- seguía hablando Raiden apenado.

Sunny rio un poco más fuerte, le estaba causando gran simpatía ver a su héroe ponerse apenado por una situación así.

-Lástima que no tuve tiempo de hablar contigo…Jack..eh..Raiden-

-Lo siento Sunny…, sé que no pudimos dialogar después de los años que no nos habíamos visto pero quiero recompensártelo, además de la entrada de Solis-

Para Sunny, Raiden era su muralla, su héroe, lo admiraba tanto, sin embargo, no quiso demostrarle que lo extrañaba, cuando lo vio en Solis, tenía tantas ganas de correr a abrazarlo y cuando le entrego a Wolf, inmediatamente se fue.

-Me recompensaste con Blade Wolf- respondió la joven.

-Es un buen guardián, Sunny, me da gusto que estés bien-

-Sí, Raiden, ¿algún día me platicaras sobre los vientos de la destrucción?, Wolf me platico una parte muy interesante antes de conocerte-

El cybor ninja, afirmo con la cabeza, aunque él quisiera mantener el llamado con Sunny por mucho tiempo, tenía que cortar.

-Prometo visitarte Sunny, nos vemos pronto-

Raiden cerro el códec, se levantó de su asiento y se asomó por la ventana para ver a su hijo jugar en el patio, agradecía que su hijo tenía una buena vida, maldecía que no podía estar con él todo el tiempo, pero su felicidad era que su hijo no tenía que vivir lo que él había vivido a su edad, jamás permitiría que John, tuviera que ver lo que él veía en cada batalla, él admiraba a su padre pero no le gustaría que su hijo siguiera sus pasos, John se dio cuenta que su padre lo estaba observando y le dirigió un saludo cordial con su pequeña mano, Raiden se lo respondió del mismo modo.

_**-NO OLVIDES QUE TÚ Y YO …SOMOS IGUALES….ERES JACK EL DESTRIPADOR...PERDISTE LA CABEZA…¡AHORA!-**_

Raiden se tocó la cabeza por aquellas voces que le recordaban su misión, las voces de Amstrong, Mistral, Monsoon, incluso la de George, cuando tuvo que cortarlo, llegaban como flashazos en su mente.

_**No…yo puedo controlarlo…**_

Se decía así mismo, volvió mirar a su hijo y este continuaba jugando, Rose que se encontraba en el pasillo, observo levemente a Raiden y de ahí dirigió su mirada hacia un mensaje de texto en su celular, que leyó mentalmente.

_**-Debo verte esta noche, Rose…debemos repetir lo de aquella vez-**_

_**Aquí finaliza el capítulo 2, espero que este siendo de su agrado y no decepcionarlos, gracias por tomarse el tiempo en leerlo. **_


	3. VENGANZA PERSONAL

-Señorita Sunny, pienso que usted está negando que extraña a Raiden- dijo BladeWolf, el cyborg canino negro.

La joven de cabellos platinados, escuchaba a Wolf, mientras tecleaba en su computadora, estaba trabajando en una nueva nave.

-La próxima vez que hable, no le mencione solamente lo de la entrada dañada de Solis, quizá, haya algo más de lo que puedan platicar…-

En ese momento entro George, con un montón de papeles en las manos, el joven siempre sonreía, al recordar como aquel ninja cyborg, lo salvo de aquellas maquinas.

-Escuche hablar de mi hermano ninja, ¡es impresionante todo lo que hizo, algún día lograre ser como él, ¿no lo crees Sunny? Na!-

Sunny dejo de teclear, no podía concentrarse, entre lo que decía Wolf y George, dio un suspiro y le dedico una sonrisa a su amigo de Guyana.

-¿Qué te parece, si dejamos el trabajo un momento y frio unos huevos?- pregunto Sunny animada.

-Naaa, Sunny, los huevos fritos que haces, son una delicia, me encanta esa idea, lástima que Wolfie, no pueda probarlos- bromeo George.

-Negativo, no fui diseñado para probar los placeres de la vida de los humanos, pero he visto el rostro de satisfacción que te produce al comer lo que llaman huevos fritos, así puedo darme cuenta que se trata de algo muy bueno-

Sunny camino hacia su perro cyborg, para poder abrazar su largo cuello negro metálico, siempre estará agradecida que Raiden se lo haya entregado.

-Awww, perrito bonito, no te pierdes de mucho, créeme, ven vamos a cocinar-

George felizmente soltó el monto de papeles y camino junto a Sunny.

-¿Podemos invitar alguna vez a mi hermano ninja a comer huevos?-

Para la joven, eso le causo cierto sentimiento, siempre había querido que Raiden probara sus huevos que Naomi le había enseñado a hacer, pero nunca había podido hacerlo, Raiden siempre estaba en misiones, así que solo cocinaba para Otacon y Snake, también extrañaba mucho a Snake pero con Raiden, sentía algo muy especial, de chiquita, siempre adoraba abrazarlo, protegerlo, pero ahora que estaba un poco más grande, quería evitar hacer eso, tenía miedo, miedo de enamorarse, como le había dicho a Raiden en el códec, ella no pensaba en eso, estaba más dedicada a su trabajo que a los hombres, a George, lo veía como un amigo, aunque él trataba de ser algo más, pero él siempre ha respetado su decisión y Raiden, era su héroe, su ídolo y lo más importante, es un hombre de familia, pensaba que sería muy ridículo que ella lograra ser algo más para Raiden, él la veía como su niña, pero si le encantaría que estuviera aquí comiendo a su lado, por fin, prepararle algo especial a su ídolo.

-Sí, sería buena idea, que algún día, viniera a comer con nosotros- finalizo Sunny con una sonrisa.

Rose no dejaba de pensar sobre aquel mensaje que había recibido en la mañana, observo que Jack estaba en el jardín con John, nuevamente, agarro su celular y sin dudar marco a aquel número del mensaje.

-¿Roy?-

-¿Rose?, me da gusto escucharte, creí que ya no volvería a oírte-

-Creí que con conocer a John…tener una vida con él….cambiaria….pero no fue así, volvió con las pesadillas, esas batallas, las misiones, incluso casi muere ahí, no piensa en John, no piensa las cosas como padre, siempre que se va, consigue una justificación diciéndome que es para conseguir dinero y por el bien de nosotros, sabes que podemos conseguir dinero de otra forma y pueden mandar a otros, ya no es soldado y él… aún siente esa necesidad, de proteger a todo el mundo …¿Qué hay de nosotros? de John…..acaso no puede ver que también lo necesita…-

-Pero…eso era lo que querías…sabes que te amo y que haría cualquier cosa por ti y por John, a cambio de él, yo lo conocí y lo cuide desde más pequeño…Rose, sé que Jack es un hombre honorable y realmente me cae bien, pero seamos sinceros, no eres feliz y tarde o temprano John tampoco lo será, ahorita te quedas con él porque John admira a su padre pero sabemos que eso no será siempre, cuando crezca, lo odiara por haberlo dejado por mucho tiempo, Jack volverá a irse y mientras él estaba allá, nosotros estábamos bien, John estaba contento, les puedo dar la vida que se merecen…-

-Me siento mal porque sé que estoy siendo egoísta…Jack, va a luchar y arriesgarse pero lo que me hace quedarme a su lado es nuestro pasado, cuando nos conocimos y John…-

-Pero no puedes vivir en el pasado…y John no puede seguir así, Rose…no quiero presionar pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo y que las puertas están abiertas para John y para ti..-

-Gracias por escucharme Roy, siempre he podido contar contigo, John también ha querido agradecerte mucho…-

La pelinegra, da un suspiro y corta la llamada del celular, su cuerpo comienza a sentir como una especie de electricidad cuando se percata que Jack se encontraba detrás de ella.

-Jack….- murmuro volteándose para estar frente a él.

Raiden empezó a sentir un nudo en su pecho, miraba a Rose, empezó a parpadear dos veces, sentía la necesidad de comprobar que si lo que había escuchado era cierto.

-…¿Roy?...¿Roy Campbell?...-

Los latidos del corazón de Rose, empezaron a acelerarse…

-Jack…no- la voz se le cortaba

-¡RESPONDEME!- grito el cyborg

-Si…era él..-

Raiden bajo el rostro, apretó fuertemente los ojos, sentía las ganas de llorar, pero no podía hacerlo, realmente quería hacerlo pero no podía, en cambio, comenzó a reírse.

-¿Tan confortante es tu esposo falso?...dime…¿también es mejor en la cama?-

-¡Basta! No me hables así…no tolerare que hablemos si estas de ese modo- dijo Rose en tono enojado, sentía ganas de llorar pero no iba a permitir que Jack, hablara de eso, mientras que John estaba fuera y pudiera escuchar.

-Oh…no toleraras este modo…entonces…dime Rose..en qué modo…¡¿PUEDO ESTAR AL ENTERARME QUE MI ESPOSA SE REFUGIA EN BRAZOS DE OTRO? MIENTRAS YO ANDO ARRIESGANDOME ALLA FUERA! ¡¿CREES QUE DISFRUTO ESO?¡-

-Basta..-

-¡QUE DISFRUTE PARTIR A GENTE INOCENTE MIENTRAS HACIAN SU TRABAJO POR ORDENES DE AMSTRONG!-

Raiden abrió ambos ojos y alzo el rostro para ver a Rose, aquella mujer, que había amado, el motivo de su regreso de cada misión, ella y John, no podía creer que esa misma mujer, la madre de su hijo, le estaba haciendo eso, en cambio Rose, se asustó al mirar los ojos de Raiden, ambos brillaban de color rojo.

-Me…estas asustando Jack…-

Raiden cerró los ojos y rápidamente le dio la espalda a Rose, estaba furioso, decepcionado pero comenzó a calmarse al notar que John ya no estaba jugando en el jardín

-¿Te acostaste con él, en mi ausencia?. No quiero mí jodido nombre en tu respuesta…-

Rose comenzó a llorar, se sentía muy mal por lo que estaba ocurriendo, le dolía el pecho, tenía ganas de abrazarlo pero no lo hizo, temía que Jack reaccionara de un modo agresivo.

-S….si- respondió con la voz cortada –

-Entonces…no debo estorbarte más en tu felicidad…no necesitas quedarte conmigo, por nuestro pasado…¿sabes?...hasta yo admito que no soy el mismo de antes, mi cuerpo…todo este asunto de ser cyborg…pero lo que no había cambiado Rose…era mi amor por ti….- dijo Jack mientras se retiraba.

-¡Jack espera!-

Rose quiso detenerlo pero John apareció, tenía un peluche en las manos, sus ojos se veían cristalinos, Raiden al ver a su hijo, sintió que su corazón explotaba y moría ahí mismo, sin duda John los había escuchado, no podía hablarle en ese momento, no podía estar al lado de Rose, apretó los puños y se retiró a su habitación, Rose se secó las lágrimas y se inclinó para sostener los delgados brazos de su hijo.

-Tu padre, va a estar bien, a veces, los adultos..nos enojamos y gritamos, pero tu padre no está molesto contigo…veras que cuando salga de la habitación todo estará bien-

-Mamá…¿se volverá a ir?- pregunto John en tono triste, mientras miraba a su madre.

Rose no sabía cómo responderle, no quería darle esperanzas falsas a su hijo, se sentía culpable y egoísta por todo lo que estaba pasado. Raiden miraba con furia la espada de Sam, se encontraba colocada en la pared, sentía la gran necesidad de agarrarla y cortar todo, en ese momento, su códec inicio un llamado, se trataba de Sunny, se encontraba sonriendo y con un mandil.

-¡Hola de nuevo extraño!- le decía extraño de cariño.

Raiden, miro de reojo a Sunny, aún sentía ese hueco en el corazón, solo quería estar solo, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie incluso ni con Sunny.

-Hey…¿no quieres ver que tengo puesto? Es un mandil como el que me conociste, si lo sé, es cursi, pero me siento bien en tener uno idéntico como el que tenía de niña, me trae lindos recuerdos…George y yo, estábamos preguntando ¿si te gustaría…-

-Ahora no Sunny, estoy ocupado- respondió Raiden de manera fría y sin mirarla.

Sunny se sorprendió por el modo de contestar de Raiden, jamás le había hablado de esa forma, sus ojos se empezaron a poner cristalinos y las ganas de llorar eran inmensas, no podía creer que Raiden ni siquiera la miró, dos lágrimas empezaron a salir debajo de sus ojos ámbar y resbalarse sobre sus mejillas, apago rápidamente el códec, antes que Raiden pudiera escucharla llorar.

-Espera..no …no…- murmuro Raiden, rápidamente inicio el llamado para comunicarse con su amiga pero ella, no respondió, se había percatado, que le había hablado de mal modo y que la había lastimado y peor aún, que la había hecho llorar, se comenzó a sentir como un monstro.

-Perdóname…Sunny- dijo mientras sostenía el códec, quiso volver a intentar llamarla pero fue interrumpido por un grito de su hijo, provocando que soltara el códec y que saliera rápidamente de la habitación, regreso a la cocina y no había rastros de Rose ni de John, pudo notar que la puerta de la entrada, había sido destruida pero no entendía como alguien podía romperla y no ser escuchado, se acercó a ella y la examino, la puerta no había sido abierta sino parecía que alguien la había derretido con una especie de líquido verdoso, posiblemente ácido, aún salía humo de las orillas, se estaba preocupando por lo que pudo haber entrado en su ausencia y lastimar a los suyos.

-¡JOHN!...¡ROSE!- grito y rápidamente empezó a buscarlos dentro de la casa, miro por todas partes y entonces fue cuando algo provoco que cayera al suelo, sus ojos se abrieron lo más que podían al ver que había provocado su caída, estaba ahí mirándolo con el rostro carcomido, los ojos se mantenían abiertos pero ya no había más piel en aquel rostro familiar.

-….Ro….se…- la voz de Raiden nuevamente se cortó, al notar que aquel cuerpo se trataba de su esposa, se reincorporo para sostenerla y abrazarla, la agitaba de manera como si quisiera despertarla pero él sabía que ella estaba muerta.

-¡NO…ROSE…!- grito mientras se aferró al cuerpo, realmente se había sentido molesto y decepcionado con ella pero no significaba que la quería muerta, aunque ella no estaba feliz ya a su lado, era la madre de su hijo.

-Lo…siento…- inevitablemente le salieron lágrimas al cyborg, sin soltar a Rose, su mirada tuvo la atención hacia una gran mancha de sangre en el suelo, al visualizarla bien, pudo notar que era la imagen de una calavera, la calavera de "Los desperado", Raiden comenzó a sentir mucha ira, dejo a Rose delicadamente en el suelo, fue directamente a su habitación, miro su armadura, estaba decidido en regresar a Denver y recuperar a su hijo, no iba a permitir que algo malo le pasara, furioso se agarró la barbilla de su rostro y sin dudar, se arrancó su mandíbula inferior, dejando caer gran parte de sangre, se colocó su mandíbula metálica, iba a destripar aquel que había entrado a su casa, sabía que había dejado algo atrás, sabía que esos sueños significaban algo, si ese ser, cyborg o humano, sabía dónde él vivía, era porque se trataba de algo personal.

_**Aquí finaliza el tercer capítulo de mi fanfic, espero que lo estén disfrutando y que sea de su agrado, pronto subiré el cuarto.**_


	4. EL VIENTO FRIO DE JAPÓN

_**Quest, quiero agradecerte de corazón por tomarte el tiempo en leer el fanfic, créeme, me estoy esmerando mucho en que sea entretenido y no todo un cliché, a veces, es inevitable hacerlo pero espero que esta no sea la ocasión, nuevamente gracias por leerlo, Olivia gracias por el comentario, espero que sea de tu interés. Sin más que decir…continúo **_

La muerte de Rose, había sido dolorosa para el cyborg ninja, le enojaba pensar ¿quién había hecho semejante acto tan cobarde? Sabía que se trataba sin duda de un miembro de "Los Desperados" y que Rose no había sido la primera civil en que ellos asesinaban a sangre fría pero ella no era cualquier civil, se había tratado de su esposa, aquel personaje se había tomado la molestia en viajar y llegar hasta su casa.

_**-¿Cómo sabías donde encontrarme?-**_

Esa pregunta le llegaba cada momento en su mente, su información era confidencial y aun así, aquel asesino si realmente tenía la intención de atacarlo a él, lo hubiera buscado hasta encontrarlo pero no lo hizo, solo había cometido su verdadero motivo, asesinar a su familia, empezó a apretar el volante del auto, mientras pensaba eso, quería evitar pensar en que John había tenido el mismo fin de su madre, su rostro permanecía sangrando por la mandíbula metálica, no podía ponerse la armadura como si se tratara de cualquier prenda de vestir, tenía que ir nuevamente con Doktor, aquel científico alemán, para que le hiciera los arreglos y los ajustes necesarios, encendió el códec del auto para comunicarse con él; Doktor había respondido con una ligera sonrisa, no esperaba que Raiden se comunicaría con él tan pronto, pero inmediatamente, su semblante cambió a uno de preocupación al ver en qué estado se encontraba el cyborg.

-¡RAIDEN, ¿QUÉ TE HA OCURRIDO?!-

-Alguien de "Los Desperados" entro a mi casa y se llevó a John, tengo que rescatarlo, Doktor necesito que me ajuste nuevamente la armadura, tengo que ir tras ese hijo de perra- dijo Raiden fríamente sin mirar el Códec.

-¡SANTO DIOS,RAIDEN!...CREI QUE HABÍAS TERMINADO CON TODOS ELLOS, NO TENGO REGISTRO DE ALGUIEN QUE PUEDA A VER QUEDADO VIVO...- Doktor dio una ligera pausa y continuo hablando- Raiden y..¿Rose?...-

Raiden al escuchar la pregunta de Doktor, cerró los ojos por un momento, dio un leve suspiro y nuevamente volvió a abrirlos.

-La asesinaron….- su voz se cortó

Tras esa respuesta Doktor se tapó la boca, la noticia le había dolido, no se imaginaba como se sentiría su amigo cyborg.

-Raiden…yo-

-No diga nada…solo quiero rescatar a mi hijo- respondió Raiden fríamente.

-Bien, te esperare en el laboratorio, Raiden..creo que lo mejor sería informarle a Maverick, ellos quizá sepan algo y…lamento lo de Rose- finalizo Doktor y cerro el códec.

Raiden inmediatamente pensó en ellos, sobre aquella última conversación que había tenido con Boris, ahora todo tenía sentido para él, alguien habrá comprado nuevamente "World Marshall" y regresar a ese asunto de los cerebros, alguien muy cercano a Amstrong y habrá tomado venganza, su hijo…su pequeño hijo, se encontraba en peligro, tenía que apurarse.

Los ojos acaramelados de Sunny, no dejaban de sacar lágrimas, aún seguía sin poder creer sobre el modo de contestar de Raiden, él jamás le había hablado así.

_**-Por favor, madura, no es para tanto….-**_

Se repetía esas palabras en su mente, se le había quitado el apetito y solo hizo los huevos fritos para George, para su buena suerte, después de la comida, él y BladeWolf habían salido a comprar unas herramientas que ella necesitaba y así ellos no la verían llorar, trataba de calmarse, pensando que solo le había hablado a Raiden en mal momento, se secó las lágrimas, agarro una Tablet y se preparó para observar los planos de su nuevo proyecto.

-Necesito concentrarme en el nuevo modelo de esta nave, si el modelo que Raiden uso, resulto ser una maravilla…este debe superarlo-se decía para sí misma, mientras caminaba por los largos suelos de Solis, de reojo observo que su guardia pedófilo de seguridad, salía de su puesto para bloquearle el acceso a cierta figura femenina parada en la entrada de Solis, gracias a Raiden, Solis se mantenía abierto y cualquiera podía acceder.

-¡NO TE MUEVAS, IDENTIFIQUESE!- gritaba el guardia de Solis.

Sunny, se mantenía inmóvil ante tal presencia, la observo mejor, percatándose que se trataba de una Cyborg femenina, esta se mantenía quieta, lentamente movía sus largos dedos filosos, sin obedecer al guardia, dio dos ligeros pasos.

-¡QUE NO….TE MUEVAS!- empezó a temblar el guardia

La joven cyborg, negó la orden con la cabeza, con un ligero movimiento rápido atravesó el hombro del guardia con su largo y filoso dedo, este cayó al suelo por el dolor tan inmenso, en cambio, Sunny al ver tal acción, dejo caer la Tablet que tenía en sus manos y se echó a correr.

-¡CIELOS!-

La cyborg de largos cabellos negros, soltó una risita, en ella, le era imposible expresar sonrisas en su rostro, aquellos dientes metálicos siempre estarían asomándose en su fino rostro sin labios, no se molestó en correr tras la joven, solo empezó a caminar hacia ella, otros guardias trataban de detenerla pero fue imposible, los que se cruzaban en su camino eran destazados sin remordimiento, algunos guardias eran muy jóvenes, los trabajadores que se mantenían elaborando el proyecto de Sunny, huían , eran civiles, no podían hacer mucho contra tal cyborg, abandonaron a Sunny a su suerte, la joven se había ocultado en su oficina, su corazón latía con rapidez, agarro el códec para comunicarse con Raiden y a la vez tenía mucho miedo de que la cyborg la escuchara.

-No te molestes en ocultarte bien, pequeña perra, puedo ver claramente donde estas, mi vista está diseñada para ver en kilómetros y a través de las paredes- dijo la cyborg mientras que sus ojos amarillos cambiaron de color rojo.

Raiden se encontraba boca abajo sobre una camilla, mientras que Doktor le estaba haciendo los últimos ajustes que le faltaban a la armadura, nuevamente Raiden estaba físicamente con su ojo derecho cubierto, dentro de esa armadura negra y sus cabellos puntiagudos platinados.

-Tienes activados los inhibidores de dolor, por ningún motivo me vuelvas a pedir que los desactive- dijo Doktor

-No me importa…no necesito sentir dolor físico para hacerme sentir furioso….¡YA LO ESTOY!- dijo Raiden mientras dio un golpe en la camilla.

Doktor no dijo nada al ver la reacción de su amigo y siguió trabajando, el códec de Raiden inicio llamado en ese momento, el cyborg lo atendió y la imagen de una Sunny llorando se dejó ver.

-¡RAIDEEEEEEEEENNNN!- fue lo último que la joven pudo decir antes que su imagen se perdiera y quedara solo un fondo negro.

-¡¿SUNNY?! ¡HEYY SUNNY!- gritaba Raiden y a la vez que salía exaltado de la camilla, trataba de comunicarse con ella, pero mostraba la pantalla en negro -¡MIERDA! ¡MIERDA!-

-¡RAIDEN CALMATE!- imploro Doktor, aún con la herramienta en la mano.

Raiden empezó a golpear el suelo varias veces, estaba furioso, los golpes empezaron a quebrar el suelo del laboratorio, Doktor retrocedió asustado, sus pertenencias comenzaban a caerse, el códec nuevamente se prendió y esta vez no era Sunny la que estaba en la imagen, Raiden dejo de golpear y observo aquella mujer.

-¿Tú?..- pregunto Raiden en tono molesto.

La joven cyborg, dio dos pestañeos como si estuviera intentado coquetearle, dejo salir nuevamente su risa.

-¿Quién. ..eres?..¿Qué quieres de mí?- le pregunto Raiden.

Doktor se acercó para mirar aquella mujer cyborg, se acomodó los lentes para verla mejor, la joven dejo de reír.

-Hola cyborg, espero que mis acciones, estén haciendo que tengas una divertida tarde, no me gustaría ser una molestia para alguien muy especial- respondió la joven-

-¡DEJATE DE TONTERÍAS!.. Créeme si se te ocurre ponerle un dedo encima a John y a Sunny, tu muerte será aún más dolorosa- dijo Raiden mientras apretaba los puños, haciendo que sus garras se encajaran en sus palmas.

-Oh…¿te refieres a ella?- la cyborg pelinegra, agarro a Sunny, se veía que la había golpeado, alzo lentamente su rostro y dejo ver sus ojos llorosos.

-Rai….den- murmuro Sunny.

-¡SUNNY!- El semblante de Raiden cambio a uno de preocupación

La mujer Cyborg, empezó a deslizar un dedo en la delicada mejilla de Sunny, para provocar al cyborg ninja, lentamente empezó a cortarle la mejilla.

-¡NO!- grito Raiden.

La pelinegra al notar que había logrado la atención total de Raiden, dejo a Sunny agresivamente a un lado y miro fijamente al cyborg.

-Soy Charlotte, el "viento frio de Japón"- respondió la mujer

Raiden abrió su boca, pensó que había acabado con los "vientos de la destrucción", no había registro de algún otro, nadie le había mencionado la existencia de aquella mujer.

-Tú masacraste a los que me importaban…yo haré lo mismo con los tuyos- finalizo Charlotte y corto la comunicación.

Raiden se quedó inmóvil, Doktor sin emoción alguna, estaba más concentrado en el diseño de Charlotte, se rascaba la cabeza, mientras pensaba en ella.

-Es un modelo totalmente distinto a Mistral, a diferencia de ella, pude notar que es gran parte cyborg, dudo mucho que sus extremidades sean humanas, no entiendo porque no apareció antes..-

Raiden sujeto a Doktor de los brazos y lo miro con aquella mirada, el anciano alemán, empezó a temer de su amigo.

-…Jack..- murmuro Doktor y a la vez viendo como Raiden se ponía de color rojizo.

-Me llevaras a Denver..-

Doktor, sintió que la garganta se le estaba cerrando, afirmo lentamente con la cabeza.

-¡TENGO QUE DESTRIPARLA!- grito Raiden.

_**Aquí finaliza el capitulo4, espero que este siendo de su agrado, nuevamente quiero dar las gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leerlo, sus comentarios me hacen feliz. Pronto subiré el 5 capitulo. Xoxoxox**_


	5. NUNCA SERE COMO TÚ

_**Guest: Gracias por tus comentarios positivos, me alegra mucho que te esté gustando el fanfic, espero que siga siendo de tu agrado, me da mucho gusto que te tomes tu tiempo en leerlo, ojala que no te decepcione, sin más que decir continuo.**_

Había un ambiente deprimente, frío y cerrado, la obscuridad invadía el lugar, solo se podían apreciar unas delgadas líneas de rayos de luz, que salían por unos pequeños agujeros de la pared, John, había despertado por las voces de otros niños, algunos hablaban en otro idioma y a los que podía entender, escuchaba que decían que les harían un experimento y luego les pagarían mucho dinero, no se les veía preocupados, en cambio él, estaba muy asustado, había sido secuestrado de una manera horrible y no veía a su madre en ningún lado; un cuerpo que se encontraba frente a él, empezó a reincorporarse, no podía verle el rostro porque sus cabellos platinados se lo ocultaban, pudo notar que se trataba de una chica, John trataba de encontrarle el rostro pero la joven lo mantenía oculto, el niño estudio la vestimenta de la joven, tenía puesto una blusa sin mangas, blanca con ligeras líneas grises y unos pantalones holgados cafés, se veía que la joven, también había sido traída a la fuerza, se percató de ciertos moretones en sus brazos, a John le intrigo, todos los demás estaban tranquilos y conversando pero en cambio ella y él, podía decirse que habían sido los únicos maltratados.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto John

La joven escucho al niño frente a ella, alzo lentamente el rostro, tenía una gran cortada en la mejilla, se notaba inflamada, abrió sus ojos color ámbar y observo al pequeño.

-No…- respondió la joven negando con la cabeza.

-¿Te duele?..-

-Solo un poco…¿Quién eres tú?-

-Mi nombre es John.. También me trajeron a la fuerza, me preocupa mi mamá, ella se encontraba conmigo pero nos separaron, espero que mi papá la haya rescatado….estoy seguro que ahora viene en camino para sacarme de aquí -

La joven sonrió ligeramente, realmente estaba asustada, no dejaba de pensar como aquella cyborg asesino a los guardias de Solis, ningún humano podría contra esa cosa.

-Tu padre tendría que tener súper poderes para poder sacarte de aquí- dijo la joven

John se dio cuenta que la joven había soltado un comentario negativo, bajo la mirada mirando sus pequeñas manos.

-Mi padre es un ninja cyborg- dijo John

El semblante de la joven cambió al escuchar esas palabras que había dicho el niño, se acercó rápidamente a él y lo observo fijamente, como no pudo notarlo, el color de cabello del niño, su mirada….aquellos ojos…era el John de Raiden…

-..Tu…padre…es..¿Jack?...- pregunto la joven asombrada.

John se sorprendió que aquella joven conociera el nombre de su padre, se veía diferente, su semblante de melancolía había cambiado a uno de ilusión.

-¿Cómo …conoces a mi padre?...-

-Me llamo Sunny…conozco a tu padre desde hace tiempo…él me rescato hace años atrás…-

John también la miro fijamente, observo que era mayor que él, no podía creer que estaba frente a la joven que su padre, adoraba y platicaba, no había día que él no hablara de ella y en como la conoció incluso menciono sobre que ella se quedó con su compañero de la misión…con aquel cyborg canino.

-¿Tú tienes a BladeWolf?...tú eres Sunny…la hijastra de Octacon- respondió John

Sunny afirmo con la cabeza y toco los brazos del niño, sabía que Raiden había tenido un hijo, se lo había mencionado pero nunca lo había conocido en persona.

-Realmente…te pareces a él...tienes sus ojos..-

-¿Va a rescatarnos verdad?...-

-Si…estoy segura, que ya viene en camino como dices..-finalizo Sunny pero por dentro, estaba preocupada, no quería que a Raiden le pasara algo malo.

-Si me hubiera quedado con ella…esto no hubiera ocurrido…Raiden va a decepcionarse de mí..- dijo BladeWolf al ver los cuerpos de los guardias de Solis, George soltó las bolsas de compras, su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, tenía miedo de encontrarse con el cadáver de su amiga.

-¿Quién….quién habrá hecho esto?- pregunto George, su cuerpo permanecía inmóvil.

-Una maldita cyborg…- dijo una voz familiar, que se encontraba detrás de ellos.

-¡RAIDEN!- se sorprendió Wolf

-¡HERMANO NINJA, VINISTE, NA!- dijo George sorprendido, inevitablemente corrió y lo abrazo por la cintura, cubriendo su rostro en el vientre de Raiden, no quería dejarse ver llorar; Raiden bajo la cabeza para verlo, esa acción le había hecho recordar a su hijo, el modo en como John lo recibía, su hijo llegaba, corría y lo abrazaba, sutilmente, toco los hombros de George.

-George….-

El joven de Guyana solo se aferraba más.

-George…mírame…-

-No…me veo ridículo…le falle a Sunny…yo nunca seré como tú, si tú hubieras estado aquí jamás hubieras permitido esto…-

_**-De hecho..deje que mataran a mi esposa-**_ pensó Raiden

-¡SOLO SOY UN NIÑO QUE SE ILUSIONA DE LO IMPOSIBLE!-

Definitivamente esas acciones le hacían recordar a John, así que decidió manejar la situación del mismo modo, como lo hacía con su hijo, cuando este lloraba, delicadamente separo los brazos del niño de su cintura y sin soltarlos se inclinó para verlo.

-George…mírame…-

George lentamente alzo el rostro pero mantenía la mirada hacia abajo.

-Lo de Sunny.. no es tu culpa ..ni la de BladeWolf…-

-Si es mía…- dijo Wolf

-A mí…también se me salieron las cosas de las manos…si yo hubiera estado aquí…quizá no hubiera hecho diferencia alguna…- dijo Raiden, lo que le había pasado a Rose y a John, se culpaba a sí mismo, estaba decepcionado.

-No lo creo…tú solo destruiste esas máquinas que iban detrás de mí…tú eres mi héroe…no necesitaste ayuda de nadie…-

Raiden bajo la mirada y dio un suspiro

-Lo que ataco a Sunny….posiblemente sea la misma cyborg..que mató a mi esposa y se llevó a mi hijo pequeño…aún yo estando en casa…-

Wolf y George, miraron a Raiden

-Me fui por un momento…y ocurrió todo- volvió a mirar a George – no tengo nada especial…pude salvar a todos…menos a mi familia-

-Raiden…- George lo miraba con los ojos cristalinos

Raiden se reincorporo y miro a Wolf de reojo.

-…¿Ella esta…ahí?...- le pregunto al cyborg canino, temiendo que Sunny, estuviera muerta.

-Negativo…solo ellos- respondió Wolf

Raiden sintió un poco de alivio pero aun así, no quería darse falsas esperanzas, había matado a Rose a sangre fría, Charlotte era capaz de cualquier cosa, volvió a mirar a George, en ese momento, ya estaba más tranquilo.

-George…la traeré de vuelta-

-Raiden, iré contigo, para inspeccionar el área, lo que se haya llevado a Sunny, no creo que este sola- dijo Wolf

-Sí, vendrás conmigo…de hecho quiero hablar contigo en el camino-

George rápidamente se puso frente al ninja

-¡YO TAMBIÉN, TE AYUDARE A RESCATAR A SUNNY Y A TU HIJO!-grito, quería estar al lado de Raiden para aprender de él y así podría sorprender a Sunny.

-No, no lo harás, te quedaras aquí, hay un guardia herido y necesito que lo atiendas- le respondió Raiden seriamente

-Ahhh..pero Raiden…- dijo George desilusionado

-Créeme, no siempre los héroes son los que salen a pelear y cortar, también puedes ser un héroe aprendiendo a curar las heridas, ese guardia necesita que lo atiendan lo más pronto posible…te agradecerá mucho-

-Ok…- dijo George bajando el rostro.

Raiden le dedico una ligera sonrisa para después retirarse del lugar con Wolf, el guardia que estaba en el suelo, era aquel que gozaba ver sus revistas anime, miro a Raiden caminar.

-Ayu..deme Señor Raiden- dijo

El cybor ninja, al verlo de reojo y sin dejar de caminar, observo que la herida no era mortal, confiaba que George podría manejar la situación.

-No se preocupe, George lo atenderá – finalizo Raiden

-¡¿EL MOCOSO?! VOY A MORIR-

_**Aquí termina el capítulo 5 , espero que este siendo de su agrado, pronto subiré el número 6, xoxoxoxox.**_


	6. ¡LO SIENTO!

_**Guest: Como siempre, quiero agradecerte por ser un seguidor de mi fanfic, tus buenos comentarios son los que me inspiran y me da mucho gusto que te interese leerlo, espero no decepcionarte y que te sigan gustando los capítulos que van a venir.**_

_**Laila: Gracias por tu comentario, me da felicidad que te esté, bueno, aquí va el capitulo 6 y espero que sea de tu agrado.**_

_**Augusto: Gracias por tomarte el tiempo en leer mi fanfic, sobre todo por tu comentario, espero no decepcionar ni este y en los que faltan.**_

_**Ayudante: Bueno, no sé si te llego el inbox, de todos modo te lo te lo diré aquí, antes que nada quiero agradecer tu comentario, desgraciadamente, uno no puede hacer feliz a todos, no a todos les va a gustar lo que uno escribe, va a ver tanto criticas buenas , tanto negativas como la tuya por ejemplo, yo soy el tipo de persona que soy abierta a las críticas, con todo el respeto, que usted merece, esto no es un ROSEXRAIDEN, ¿Por qué? Bueno, claramente mi descripción dice que es un RAIDENXSUNNY, no te preocupes, creo yo, que sabes lo que es un FANFICTION, es algo inventado, con personajes OC o simplemente son historias ficticias de la imaginación del escritor, NADA OFICIAL, ¿Qué si sé del MGS?, claro, yo, estoy consciente del tipo de persona que es Rose, me sé tanto como se conocieron y soy de las que siempre leyó los códec, las conversaciones, tanto en el MGS2, MGS4, Y sobre todo MGR, sé lo que Rose significa para Raiden y viceversa, sé lo del asunto y el motivo de Campbell, COMO RAIDEN CITA EN MI FANFIC, "TU ESPOSO FALSO", sé que lo hicieron por protección y esto es más hacia MGR, se necesita siempre un motivo cruel en una historia, al menos en esta y como te vuelvo a repetir esto es un SUNNYX RAIDEN, nada verdadero, es OBVIO, que Raiden no va a fijarse en una niña, pero es mi historia y creo que nadie te obliga a leer lo que no te gusta, por ejemplo existen RAIDENXSAM, RAIDENXSNAKE, RAIDENX ETC y eso no es porque la persona no sepa del tema, solo son fanfics, no son porque ellos sean gays, ¿estamos de acuerdo?, son historias inventadas, yo he leído fanfics de resident evil que incluso matan al mismísimo Chris, pero en si la historia es buena e interesante, no puedes juzgarme sobre mi conocimiento de MG, no tienes por qué terminar de leerlo, sino te gusto, hay muchos ROSEXRAIDEN, que quizá puedan interesarte y tranquilo nada de esto realmente pasara en los juegos, si una historia no te gusta, simplemente la dejas de leer, saludos.**_

_**Continúo…**_

-¿Raiden? ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?- pregunto el cyborg canino negro, que caminaba al lado de Raiden.

El ninja sin mirar a su compañero, detuvo el paso.

-¿Charlotte?- pregunto sin especificar más, Raiden, solo se preguntaba porque Wolf, nunca le había mencionado sobre aquel viento de la destrucción faltante, temía pensar que el canino le ocultara algo, en cambio Wolf, solo negó con la cabeza.

-¿Quieres preguntar si yo conozco a la cyborg, que atento a Solis y que a la vez lastimo a tus seres queridos?-

-Si… es lógico que pregunte eso, tú estuviste con ellos…conociste a Sam…luchaste a su lado-

Wolf observo que Raiden no lo miraba, quizá no lo conocía mucho, a pesar que estuvo a su lado ese tiempo, había momentos en que ellos se tenían que separar y cada quien a su suerte, pero sabía que el ninja no dudaba en agarrar la espada de Sam o lo que ahora es su espada y eliminarlo.

-Mi diseño no es el mejor en batallas, fácilmente puedo ser vencido, siempre he tenido que ser sigiloso para poder llegar a mi objetivo, sé que puedes destruirme fácilmente…pero no estoy ocultando información para salir ileso…Raiden…te debo mucho, no te ocultaría nada...-

Raiden le creyó y siguió avanzando.

-Dice que es un viento de la destrucción, ¿acaso llegaste al menos escuchar de ella por boca de alguno de ellos?-

Wolf llego al auto, entrando en la parte de atrás, posteriormente, Raiden entro pero en la parte del conductor, el auto le pertenecía a Doktor, un ejemplar magnifico alemán de color negro, le recordaba al suyo a diferencia que este tenía un amplio tablero de controles que hacía que en la parte de enfrente, dejara salir unos misiles.

-Compartí momentos muy cortos con Mistral, mis órdenes eran de eliminar a N´mani, pero los planes fueron cambiados, había decidido escapar y ser libre…pero Mistral…fue más inteligente que yo, después de eso fue Sundowner el que eligió ir por el ministro, dejándome a mí, otros planes, Sam nunca me menciono de Charlotte, creo que Sam y yo no sabíamos muchas cosas de ellos…- contesto Wolf, hacía la pregunta que le había hecho el cyborg.

Raiden lo había escuchado y seguía conduciendo, su destino era llegar nuevamente a World Marshall o lo que había quedado de ella, su mente no podía dejar de pensar en su hijo y en Sunny, tenía que sacarlos de ahí, no quería pensar que Charlotte, tuviera algo sádico y doloroso para su llegada.

-No importa, tendrá el mismo destino de sus compañeros, la ayudare en que se vuelva a reunir con ellos …- Raiden detuvo lo que estaba diciendo, al mirar que una enorme silueta caía del cielo rápidamente hacia ellos, el ninja inmediatamente giro el auto para evitar que el objeto cayera sobre ellos, pero le fue imposible que el auto no perdiera el control por la ráfaga que hizo la máquina al caer, provocando que el auto se volteara y girara hasta quedar de cabeza, el ninja cyborg, rompió la puerta con una patada, saliendo del auto y Wolf lo siguió.

-Doktor va a matarme- dijo Raiden mirando el daño del automóvil.

Ambos observaron a la máquina que había caído del cielo, se trataba de un Metal Gear(Ray), para Raiden, siempre se le figuraba como una especie de ave caprichosa protegiendo su nido.

-Me adelantare hacía World Marshall, esto es prueba que saben que ya estamos aquí- dijo Wolf y se retiró rápidamente del lugar, dejando a Raiden con el Metal Gear.

-¿Intentas detenerme con un Metal Gear?..Deberías ser más original- dijo Raiden, mientras agarraba su espada y cerraba su visor, que había sido reparado por Doktor por el daño que le había hecho Amstrong

Lo que aparentemente era la boca del Gear, saco una gran cantidad de fuego dirigida hacia el cyborg, este la esquivaba con facilidad, corriendo hacía la máquina, dio un gran salto hacia las piernas del Gear, cortándoselas en varios pedacitos, la máquina cayo bruscamente al suelo, Raiden lo sujeto por lo que se podía notar que era una larga cola, giro para que la máquina también girara con él, provocando que el Gear se alzara, lo lanzó hacía unos edificios, inmediatamente el Gear se reincorporo , disparando unos misiles que iban dirigidos hacía el cyborg, Raiden los utilizo como una especie de escaleras para llegar a la parte superior de la máquina, al llegar, clavo su espada en la cabeza del Gear y corrió para hacerle un largo corte, el Metal Gear, se abrió en dos y exploto. En ese momento sonó su códec e inicio llamado, solamente que no se trataba de alguien que esperaba.

-No podía esperar menos de ti ¿Verdad?- dijo Charlotte en tono de burla.

-¿Por qué no vienes a decírmelo? – le respondió Raiden, su ira se iniciaba con tan solo verla.

-¿Y terminar rápidamente este juego? Oh no, no, realmente me ando divirtiendo muchísimo, hace años que no sentía algo como esto-

Raiden la miraba fijamente, observaba, que ella se veía muy joven, parecía que apenas tenía la mayoría de edad.

-¿Entonces quieres decir que todo esto es un juego?, malas noticias, tu juego termino, imbécil-

Charlotte comenzó a reírse, le encantaba provocar al cyborg ninja, no sentía miedo de él, al contrario, le excitaba.

-Jack..Jack…el juego está apenas comenzando…aunque admito que empezó con un toque de acides, creo que tú también lo notaste-

Raiden pensó en Rose, el comentario había sido cruel, se estaba percatando que Charlotte lo estaba provocando, sabía que no iba a llegar a nada con esa conversación, solo estaba perdiendo su tiempo, pero inevitablemente sintió curiosidad.

-¿Amabas acaso a Sam? O ¿algún otro miembro? …¿por qué me atacas de esa forma?-

La joven pelinegra, dejo de reírse al escuchar eso, lo único que podía ser expresivo eran sus ojos de color amarillo y estos habían bajado la mirada.

-¡CONTESTAME!-

Charlotte apago el llamado, dejando a Raiden con las preguntas sin contestar.

-Maldita sea- murmuro.

Al momento que decidió avanzar, escucho que algo rápidamente se acercaba corriendo hacia él, de pronto al mirar, de quien se trataba, dejo caer la espada, su ojo que no estaba cubierto, mostro una mirada de sorpresa.

-…John..- dijo

Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió hacia su hijo pequeño y lo cargo, dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-¡JOHN!- grito sin soltar a su hijo.

John abrazo el cuello de su padre, nunca lo había sentido con esa armadura, aunque la piel de su padre, nunca la conoció suave, cerró los ojos y comenzó a llorar, Raiden inevitablemente sintió la necesidad de hacer lo mismo, llorar, al ver que su hijo estaba con vida.

-Tranquilo, te sacare de aquí- dijo Raiden.

Sin bajarlo al suelo, fue hacia su espada y la levanto, no se había olvidado de Sunny, pero no podía llevar a John, tenía que mantenerlo alejado y seguro, inicio un llamado del códec.

-Te vez…diferente..- murmuro John, mientras intentaba dejar de llorar.

Raiden acaricio su rostro con el suyo, su hijo nunca lo había visto con esa apariencia, quizá la sentía un poco aterradora, el códec fue correspondido, por Doktor.

-Raiden, impresionante…eso fue rápido- dijo Doktor.

-No…John, logro escapar y lo he encontrado en el camino, no pienso dejarlo solo y mucho menos traerlo conmigo, necesito que vengas inmediatamente por él...necesito que lo lleves con los Mavericks y que les expliques la situación-

-¿Y qué hay de la joven?-

-Iré por ella pero necesito mantener a mi hijo a salvo-

-Ok, mi buen amigo, aun no me he alejado realmente de Denver, regresare por él-

-Gracias-

Raiden cerró la conversación y delicadamente aparto a John para verlo, le sujeto ambos brazos, observo que no tenía ninguna herida, eso lo hizo sentir realmente aliviado.

-John, necesito que me digas ¿si viste una joven de cabellos lacios platinados?-

-¿Quieres decir Sunny?- respondió John

Raiden afirmo con la cabeza.

-Sí, ella estuvo conmigo..pero estaba herida, tenía un corte en la mejilla y se veía que le dolía- respondió John bajando la mirada.

-¿Qué paso con ella?- pregunto Raiden, temiendo lo peor.

-Me ayudo a escapar, unos robots nos estaban siguiendo, pero ella no lo logro, me dijo que corriera-

-John…Sunny ¿esta con vida? ..-

-No lo sé…papi, no mire atrás, tenía miedo- John comenzaba a llorar.

Raiden lo abrazo y dio un suspiro.

-Tranquilo, no te preocupes, hiciste lo correcto-

-¿Mamá también estará ahí, donde yo iré?-

Raiden al escuchar esa pregunta de su hijo, sintió un gran golpe en el corazón, no podía mentirle y a la vez no sabía cómo decirle la verdad.

-John…- dijo Raiden bajando el rostro y sin soltar los brazos delgados de su hijo.- tu madre..no pude..-

El corazón de John, empezó a acelerarse, estaba notando, que su padre no le iba a dar una buena noticia, sino la peor de su vida.

-No…¡NO!- grito John y se soltó de su padre.

-John..yo..Créeme...- decía Raiden con la voz cortándose cada vez que hablaba.

-¡NO ME DIGAS NADA! – John se tapó los oídos y comenzó a llorar.

El cyborg ninja no pudo encontrar las palabras adecuadas para esa situación, no esperaba que John entendiera, apenas era muy chico y había perdido a su madre…por culpa de él, se acercó para nuevamente abrazarlo pero John le aparto sus brazos, con un golpe.

-¡NO ME TOQUES!- grito sin dejar de llorar, miro a su padre, lo había admirado desde que lo conoció, pero esta vez, sintió que su padre le había fallado a su madre y eso le dolía mucho, sentía que tal vez lo odiaba pero a la vez, sintió la necesidad de abrazarlo y eso hizo, Raiden respondió el abrazo de su hijo, decidió mantenerlo así, hasta que llegara Doktor, estaba destrozado por haberle fallado a su familia, pero no podía irse, tenía que salvar a Sunny, no quería fallarle a otra persona importante en su vida.

_**Fin del capítulo 6, espero que haya sido de su agrado, pronto subiré el siguiente capítulo, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo.**_


	7. ESTOY AQUÍ

_**Quiero agradecerles de corazón, por sus comentarios, honestamente, los reviews son los que inspiran a seguir escribiendo.**_

_**Guest: Me alegra que no te esté decepcionando y que sigas los capítulos, eso realmente me hace muy feliz, te lo agradezco de corazón.**_

_**Gigglesbear: jiji Si en efecto, Charlotte es hermosa y a la vez terrorífica por su fisionomía, me alegro que te esté gustando, sobre lo de Sunny, todo puede pasar n n, espero no decepcionarte.**_

_**Laila:Gracias por el comentario y que este nuevo capítulo sea de tu agrado, gracias por seguirlo leyendo y comentar.**_

_**Antonio de Souza: Me da gusto que lo estés disfrutando mucho, me dio mucho gusto tu comentario, me levantaste el ánimo, trato de hacer sus personalidades como en el juego y a la vez, dándole otro toque distinto, ¿sobre una forma más obscura? Si te refieres a Jack the ripper, si…regresara.**_

_**María Silva: Gracias por comentar, aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero que sea de tu agrado y que no te haya hecho esperar mucho.**_

_**Stephis: Que bueno que te esté gustando, sobre mi otro fic, no me convencieron mucho ciertas cosas, como que no tenía aun preparado las cosas, hasta que una noche me vinieron ideas nuevas, me da mucho gusto tu comentario n n, comparto lo mismo sobre ti, casi no veo fics de mgs en español, espero que este que lo vez en español, no sea una tontería y que sea de tu agrado.**_

_**Gracias, chicos, sin más que decir, continuo…**_

_**-Tengo…mucho frío…por favor…no te olvides de mí..-**_

Pensaba Sunny, se encontraba acostada en una camilla metálica, tenía sus brazos abrazando sus delgadas piernas, la ropa con la que había sido secuestrada, había sido cambiada por una bata blanca de laboratorio, mantenía los ojos cerrados, no quería ver lo que tenía a su alrededor, apenas y podía escuchar la conversación de dos guardias que se encontraban ahí mismo.

_**-Por favor…date prisa…Jack…-**_

-¿Qué le diremos sobre el niño? ¿Qué Raptor lo mato accidentalmente? – preguntaba el guardia a su compañero con cierto temor.

-Sí, eso le diremos, se lo creerá, ¿le interesan solo los cerebros verdad?, diremos que lo dejo irreconocible…que lo aplasto todo y que tuvimos que deshacernos del cuerpo…- respondió el otro guardia.

-Además creo que no tendremos que preocuparnos por esta infeliz, ella, se deshará muy pronto de ella-

El guardia se acercó a Sunny y le jalo el cabello para alzarle el rostro y poderla mirar, la joven abrió los ojos, mostrando señales de dolor.

-Te metiste en un jodido problema ¿sabes?..mejor ruega que lo que te pase sea rápido- dijo el guardia hacia Sunny y le soltó bruscamente el cabello.

Una gota se deslizo en la mejilla de la joven, nunca había sido tratada así en su vida, en ese momento, se escuchó unos pasos, se podía apreciar que se trataban de unos tacones, sin duda, había llegado Charlotte, los guardias se pusieron en la entrada para recibirla y preparándose por la pregunta que les haría sobre el niño, Sunny se mantuvo abrazando sus piernas, sin levantarse de la camilla, solo mantenía la mirada fija hacia la mujer que llegaba.

-Señorita, debemos informarle una mala noticia- dijo el guardia.

Charlotte sin verlo, lo recibió con un golpe mortal en el rostro, el otro guardia se mantuvo inmóvil al ver la escena.

-Ahora entiendo porque Jack pudo pasar sobre ustedes, son una bola de inútiles, incluso unos niños son más inteligentes…imbéciles – dijo Charlotte en tono molesto y a la vez se limpiaba los restos del guardia de las manos.

-Ella fue la que ayudo que el niño escapara..- dijo el guardia sin verla, de todos modos ya se estaba preparando para su muerte, pero en cambio, Charlotte rio.

-Vaya, que inteligente- dijo la cyborg, se acercó lentamente a la joven.

Sunny, no tenía ningún amarre, podía correr en ese momento pero no lo hizo, sabía que si lo hacía, moriría antes de llegar a la puerta, sintió nuevamente la mano fría de Charlotte en su rostro.

-No tengas miedo, me sirves más viva que muerta-

Sunny la miro y la cyborg se mantenía viéndola a los ojos.

-Él vendrá a salvarme…lo hizo una vez…lo volverá hacer de nuevo- dijo la joven de cabellos platinados.

-¿Si?...¿te refieres a Jack? …-

-Sí, estoy segura de ello-

Charlotte soltó el rostro de la joven y se puso frente a ella, la miraba a los ojos, podía notar la esperanza en ellos.

-¿Por qué vendría por ti?...si lo que realmente le importa, ya está libre-

-Porque.. soy su amiga , además creo en él, nunca me abandonaría, él no abandona a nadie-

-Oh, "el ninja cyborg que protege a los débiles", ¿cierto?, bueno, díselo a su esposa – el tono de Charlotte comenzaba a sonar alegre, realmente lo estaba disfrutando – me hubiera gustado quedarme, para ver el rostro de Jack, al ver a su amada en el suelo con el rostro derretido-

Sunny se levantó rápidamente de la camilla, atónita por el comentario de Charlotte

-¡¿QUE LE HICISTE A ROSE?!- pregunto exaltada

Charlotte agarro a Sunny del cuello, para acostarla bruscamente a la camilla, los ojos amarillos penetrantes de Charlotte, se mantenían fijos en los ojos de la joven, abrió su dentadura metálica para dejar al aire una especie de lengua, aquella se movía como si se tratara de una víbora, además porque de su lengua, salía una pequeña boca con colmillos, Sunny estaba asustada, no sabía lo que esa cosa sería capaz, una gota de saliva verdosa salió de la pequeña boca de la lengua y cayó sobre la camilla, produciendo un pequeño hueco acompañado de humo.

-..Es..ácido…- dijo Sunny pasmada.

Charlotte soltó a Sunny y metió nuevamente su lengua, dio un ligero movimiento de cabello.

-¿Alguna otra pregunta que tengas que hacer? – pregunto la cyborg.

-Él…vendrá por mi…sé que lo hará- Sunny insistía, tenía miedo pero no quería demostrarlo, tenía que ser valiente hasta que Raiden llegara, la cyborg pelinegra se percataba de la firmeza de la joven.

-¿Sabes?, me recuerdas a mí…era igual de testaruda…una joven tonta…ingenua-

Sunny no entendía lo que aquella mujer se refería, se reincorporo y se mantuvo sentada en la camilla, no trato de hacer alguna tontería.

-No te entiendo..¿Qué quieres decir?-

-¿Realmente no piensas que Jack se fue con su hijo? ¿Piensas que él dejaría a su hijo solo? Después de perder a su madre…Jack hará lo posible para quedarse a su lado y consolarlo..¿porque se arriesgaría en venir? ¿Sabiendo que si muere puede dejar solo a su hijo?-

_-_No..él no es así…-

-Basta de engañarte, ¿porque vendría por alguien que solo ve como una niñita? Ni siquiera se quedó mucho tiempo a tu lado, se fue..,,¡PUM!..si realmente le importaras se hubiera quedado a tu lado unos días más..-

Sunny bajo el rostro, las palabras de Charlotte realmente la estaban lastimando

-¿Cómo sabes?. Basta…él vendrá..-

-Estas muerta…te dio por muerta, no va a abandonar a su hijo porque lo necesita más que nunca.. y en la balanza…¡TÚ CAES!-

Las lágrimas de Sunny empezaron a deslizarse.

-Yo también me enamore de lo imposible-

Sunny al escuchar eso, levanto el rostro para ver a Charlotte, aquella cyborg había insinuado algo.

-Lo amas..que hermoso descubrimiento, me emociona todo esto ¿sabes?- dijo Charlotte.

El guardia que aún seguía ahí, interrumpió la conversación.

-¿Cómo hará la extracción de cerebros? El equipo fue destruido y el doctor está muerto, podemos pedir ayuda, World Marshall, tiene el apoyo en esto señorita-

Charlotte le dio la espalda a Sunny, suspiro y miro al guardia, dio unos leves pestañeos.

-¿Cerebros?, ¿Quién dijo que quiero los cerebros?-pregunto la cyborg seriamente.

-Eh…usted, el senador Amstrong, apoyaba en eso, creí que usted quería lo mismo- empezó el guardia a ponerse nervioso.

-No me interesan los cerebros…-

Sunny escuchaba atentamente, George le había platicado su historia y sabía a qué se referían..

-No entiendo, pero World…- dijo el guardia

-No me interesa, no los he traído aquí por sus cerebros…sino por otro motivo, son los capullos perfectos-

-¡¿Qué?!- el guardia se exalto

En cambio Sunny había escuchado suficiente, sin importarle, rápidamente trato de huir hacia la salida, pero Charlotte se le interpuso en el camino.

-¿Ya te vas? – dijo Charlotte sujetándola

-¡SUELTAME! …¡RAIDEN!- gritaba Sunny.

Charlotte la tumbo al suelo y se puso encima de ella, sosteniéndole la boca para abrirla, Sunny hacía movimientos desesperados pero eran inútiles.

La salpicadura de sangre que caía en el rostro pálido del cyborg, le producía un cierto placer, nuevamente había destazado en el camino, a varios guardias de los "Desperados", no podía negar que le encantaba, lastimarlos, destriparlos, había llegado a su destino, su negra armadura, estaba manchada por aquel liquido rojo, su hijo lo odiaba, podía sentirlo, no lo culpaba, le había fallado a Rose, estaba ansioso por encontrarse con Charlotte y bañarse en su sangre, destrozarla parte por parte, en ese estado, no le importaba si se trataba de una mujer, para él, ella era un monstruo, quizá no muy distinto a él, después de todo, ella disfrutaba asesinar y él, no dudaba en partir a los que se interponían en su camino.

-No han reconstruido este edificio, no entiendo como ella puede estar aquí- dijo Wolf, interrumpiendo el ambiente sádico de su compañero ninja.

Raiden regreso en sí, pensó en Sunny y en el estado que se podría encontrar, pensó en su pesadilla, no tenía miedo de quien se enfrentaría ahí dentro, sino temía en encontrarse con la imagen de ella..ahí en el suelo.

-Yo iré por Sunny, tú ve en busca de los demás niños- dijo Raiden y empezó a correr, entro al edicio, Wolf obedeció, el lugar aún estaba destruido, el ninja estaba preparado para lo que estuviera ahí esperándolo, pero para su sorpresa, los guardias que encontraba, estaban muertos.

-¿Qué?- murmuro, no esperaba ver a los guardias muertos, era reciente, cuando subió al piso siguiente, pudo notar un escrito en la pared con sangre, se detuvo para leerlo.

"_**¿Acaso creías que iba a dejar tu fuente de energía?..."**_

Raiden no entendía como esa mujer, sabía tanto de él, siguió nuevamente su camino, iba a sacar a Sunny de ahí pero no iba a ser descuidado, Charlotte, podía estar ahí, viéndolo, Wolf inicio el llamado en el códec.

-Raiden, no hay rastro de los niños y los guardias están muertos, no huele bien esto, creo que es una trampa- dijo el canino cibernético, había notado que todo estaba abandonado.

-No, John describió el edificio, dijo World Marshall- contesto Raiden, no estaba dispuesto a irse, siguió caminando, hasta que en el fondo pudo visualizar un pequeño y delgado bulto en el suelo, entre más avanzaba, más tomaba forma, sintió un escalofrío, era ella, apago bruscamente el códec y corrió en dirección hacia aquella figura femenina desvanecida en el suelo.

-¡SUN…! ¡SUNNY!- grito

Ahí estaba ella, acostada de lado, su cabello tapaba su rostro, su rosa morada que tanto adoraba, había sido destruida, los pétalos estaban esparcidos al lado de su rostro, las manos de Raiden temblaban, sujeto a la joven, quito los mechones de su cabello platinado.

-Sunny…-

El rostro de su amiga, solo había sido herido por el rasguño de Charlotte, pero se veía más pálida que de costumbre, Raiden sintió el pulso de la joven, estaba viva, la cargo en sus brazos y la aferro en él.

-Tranquila…ya estoy aquí…- dijo el ninja.

_**Aquí termina el capitulo7, espero que haya sido de su agrado, pronto subiré el 8, gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leerlo.**_


	8. INEVITABLE DESEO

_**Quiero agradecer de corazón a las personas que siguen este fanfic, me da mucho gusto su reviews, estoy contenta que les esté gustando.**_

_**Guest: Quiero darte las gracias por la atención y el amor que le estas teniendo a esta historia, sobre Charlotte, pronto descubrirás sus motivos.**_

_**Laila: Aquí está el capitulo8 espero que lo disfrutes n n**_

_**Antonio de Souza: Gracias por tu comentario, espero que te siga gustando y que este capitulo no sea la excepción n n**_

_**Ana Clara: Gracias por tu lindo comentario, espero no decepcionar**_

_**Octaviani L: Gracias por tu lindo comentario, me hizo sentir muy bien, me da mucho gusto que te este gustando y espero que te siga gustando los capítulos siguientes**_

_**Stephis: Gracias linda, por tomarte tu tiempo en leerlo, espero que te siga gustando**_

_**Gracias chicos, sus comentarios me inspiran, sin más que decir continuo,,,**_

Se podía sentir una brisa muy agradable, el aroma que se desprendía era de lo más exquisito, una mezcla de chocolate con menta, lentamente Sunny abrió los ojos al percibirlo , sus ojos aún no podían acostumbrarse a la luz, tenía el cuerpo adolorido, pudo notar que ya no estaba en el laboratorio, sino en lo que parecía claramente una habitación, se encontraba acostada, sentía la comodidad de una almohada y una suave cama.

-No..entiendo..- murmuró

Sin dejar de mirar el techo de la habitación, ligeramente movió su brazo derecho hacia un lado, en ese momento pudo sentir con su mano, una capa dura y cálida, la joven rápidamente se exalto y dirigió su mirada hacia lo que había tocado, pudo ver claramente ese cuerpo de obscura armadura, recostado a su lado, su cuerpo se encontraba boca arriba pero su rostro se mantenía del lado derecho, Sunny, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, se trataba de Raiden, nunca pensó que lo volvería a ver así y menos a su lado.

-…¿Raiden?..-

Delicadamente se acercó a él para observarlo, la joven no comprendía porque sentía el impulso de acariciarlo, lo mejor era despertarlo o salirse de la cama, pero en cambio, decidió observarlo dormir, su vientre empezó a sentir cosquillas y de pronto sintió que sus mejillas se ruborizaban, quería levantarse de la cama y esperar que él despertara, pero su cuerpo la estaba traicionando, observo el rostro del cyborg ninja, recordaba la apariencia de Raiden años atrás, ahora lo veía totalmente diferente, podía jurar que se trataba de otra persona, le atraía esa apariencia ruda, comenzó a sentir tristeza por él, recordó a Rose, no se imaginaba el dolor que Raiden pudiera estar sintiendo en estos momentos, la joven sutilmente dirigió su mano hacia la barbilla metálica de su amigo y la acaricio.

-Después de estar tres días despierto, tengo derecho de tomar una ligera siesta- dijo Raiden, interrumpiendo las caricias de Sunny.

La joven salió inmediatamente de la cama, se sentía apenada y nerviosa, en cambio, el cyborg ninja, se levantó tranquilamente y salió de ella, observo a Sunny, se mantuvo inmóvil, solo miraba a la joven de cabellos platinados, nerviosa y su cabello alborotado, ella lo miraba con aquellos ojos ámbar, daba la impresión como si no lo conociera.

-Sunny…- murmuró Raiden y a la vez camino hacia ella lentamente -…Estas bien…-

Sunny soltó un leve suspiro y corrió hacia él, lo abrazo para luego comenzar a llorar.

-¡MATO A TODOS EN SOLIS!-

Raiden le respondió el abrazo con fuerza pero sin lastimarla, desde que la rescato, solo la había sujetado para sacarla de ahí y llevarla a un lugar seguro, hasta que se recuperara.

-¡JOHN!..-

-Tranquila..John, está bien, gracias a ti…-

Lentamente el cyborg ninja la aparto para volverla a observar, Sunny había crecido pero aún tenía ese rostro de la niña pequeña, recordó cuando quería evitar que Snake se lo llevara, ella había sido sobreprotectora con él y ahora se había arriesgado para salvar a su hijo, acarició la mejilla de la joven, mientras ella dormía, él la había curado y vendado.

-¿Te duele?..- pregunto Raiden

-No…¿Cuánto tiempo me quede dormida? – pregunto Sunny, al sentir las caricias de Raiden, su corazón empezó a exaltarse.

- Tres días-

-¡¿Tres días?!...¿Cómo es posible?-

-Tranquila, pasaste por momentos críticos, es normal que tu cuerpo no haya aguantado lo que experimentaste…Sunny..¿Quiero saber que te hizo esa mujer?-

-Solo recuerdo, que estaba en un laboratorio y ahí estaba ella, hablaba sobre unos capullos…los niños…había otros niños ahí, quiere hacer algo con ellos, un guardia le dijo sobre unos cerebros-

-¿La extracción de cerebros en los niños para hacer máquinas?...¿Cómo George?-

-No…ella dijo que no buscaba cerebros, sino capullos, no entendí lo que se refería-

-No te preocupes, los encontrare.. mientras descansabas, te conseguí algo de ropa, lamento si no es de tu gusto, pero no creo que te guste estar con esa bata –

Sunny bajo su rostro para mirar aquella bata sucia, tenía algunas manchas de sangre, había perdido su ropa favorita en aquel maldito lugar y también sus audífonos verdes que Octacon le había obsequiado.

-Gracias…-dijo apenada

-También te conseguí algo de comer, encontré esto en una tienda de chocolates- agarro el muffin verde y con chispas de chocolate – aquella vez..antes de volver a verte, hablaba con un amigo en el códec, bromeaba que iba a comprarle algo a Rose en plena misión, al caminar por las calles, observe una tienda que me llamo la atención, Rose no sabía cocinar y pensé que le encantaría probar uno de esos pasteles…pero no lo hice…- la voz de Raiden había dejado de sonar tan animada.

Sunny agarro su brazo y lo apretó.

-Lamento lo de Rose…- dijo

Raiden negó con la cabeza, dándole una señal que no se preocupara, se dirigió hacia la ventana y observo la nada, le había dolido perder a Rose, pero lo que realmente le dolía más era ver a John llorar, la joven agarro la bolsa donde se encontraba la ropa que él le había conseguido, saco una blusa de tirantes rosa con blanco, tenía un estampado de un conejo y unos pantalones de color rosa, comenzó a reírse, el ninja cyborg al escucharla, dio la vuelta para ver de que estaba sucediendo, había sido un cambio drástico en el ambiente.

La joven sostenía la ropa y sin dejar de reírse, lo miro

-Es una pijama- Sunny lo miró con ternura

-¿Qué? – el cyborg comenzó a sentirse tonto, había agarrado lo primero que había visto en la sección de mujeres, al principio le había parecido bonito para ella, no le parecía una pijama, para él, se trataba de un conjunto coqueto, no sabía nada de moda y menos de la ropa del sexo opuesto, estaba demasiado preocupado para pedirle ayuda a Courtney o a otra persona.

-Vaya ..que idiota…- dijo Raiden para luego bajar el rostro

-No..¡me encanta!.. ha decir verdad, nadie me había comprado ropa, ni Octacon, él siempre me ha dado el dinero para comprarme lo que yo quisiera ponerme…pero siempre me quede con las ganas de que Naomi y yo, compartiéramos eso …de todos modos, no es algo que yo vea prioritario, mi dinero lo invierto en Solis-

Sunny camino hacía el cyborg , cuando volvió a ver a Raiden, la visita había sido apresurada y los llamados se trataban de asuntos laborales, no dejaba de pensar en lo que Charlotte había insinuado, a decir verdad , ella nunca pensó en el amor, sino como le había dicho anteriormente a Raiden por el códec, su trabajo era su único amor, ella misma se engañaba, sabía que desde muy pequeña había amado a aquel hombre, le abrazo la cintura y recargo el rostro en la espalda de Raiden, su amor era imposible, ella no podría ofrecerle nada, aún era muy inmadura y él ya tenía toda una vida de familia, por ese motivo había decidido bloquear y olvidar ese sentimiento, en cambio, Raiden sintió el sutil abrazo, se mantenía dándole la espalda, bajo la mirada para ver aquellos brazos delgados que le rodeaban.

-No te preocupes, iré por esos niños, mientras tú irás de regreso con Otacon, ahí estarás segura, no pienso dejarte en Solis, no es seguro- murmuro Raiden y acaricio la mano de la joven.

Sunny al escuchar eso, se aferró más a él, no le había gustado la idea de irse y dejarlo.

-No, no me iré, te ayudare en esto- dijo

Raiden dio la vuelta para verla de frente, la joven aún no lo soltaba, se quedaron viendo frente a frente unos minutos, Sunny, había decidido a no mostrarse fría nuevamente ante él.

-Sabes que no puedes hacer nada y no te voy arriesgar allá, no es un juego- dijo Raiden seriamente.

-Te ayude la última vez, te puedo ayudar nuevamente, lo sabes Raiden…- dijo Sunny, soltando su cintura, estaba comenzando a molestarse,

-Esto es diferente y aquella vez no estabas presente-

-No sabes lo que vi…Raiden….por favor déjame ayudarte en esto, no quiero dejar que vayas solo, nunca me recompondré si algo te sucede..-

Raiden se estaba cansando de la actitud terca de Sunny, le sorprendía esa reacción de ella, siendo tan inteligente, no comprendía como pensaba en acompañarlo, sabiendo que sería peligroso y que ella no podría hacer nada

-Ya perdí a alguien…no te voy a perder a ti también, no irás-

-¡JACK!- insistió

-¡SOLO ME ESTORBARÍAS ALLÁ!- grito el cyborg sin pensar, no iba a ponerla en peligro por lo que él consideraba un capricho juvenil.

El corazón de la joven, sintió que se partía, le había dolido lo que Raiden le había dicho, tiro el muffin al suelo y dejo de mirarlo, en ese momento Raiden, se arrepintió por la forma en que se lo había dicho y le sujeto ambos hombros.

-No quiero perderte a ti también….no podré vivir con eso…- dijo Raiden a la vez que la miraba, daba la impresión que quería llorar, así que sujeto la barbilla de Sunny y le alzó el rostro para que lo viera.

Esa acción de Raiden a Sunny le provoco algo más que una forma de aliviar el dolor, sintió el impulso de abrazarlo y no soltarlo nunca, en ese momento, ese sentimiento de amor, regreso, ya no podía dejarlo ir, ahí estaba él, viéndola a los ojos.

_**Lo siento…Jack…**_

Raiden quedo impactado, sentía que el cuerpo se le había quedado congelado, su ojo que no estaba cubierto, daba una mirada de susto, los labios de Sunny se habían juntado a su boca, ella lo estaba besando y él se mantenía quieto, le venían flashazos de una Sunny muy pequeña con un mandil cocinando huevos fritos y también imágenes de Rose, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo y a la vez sentía que estaba abusando de ella, él mantenía la boca cerrada, además la mandíbula metálica, no era muy efectiva para esas acciones, a pesar de eso, sentía la calidez y la inocencia de los pequeños labios de Sunny, la joven no lo soltaba, cada vez se aferraba, eso le provoco a Raiden cargarla, la sujeto por los glúteos , se dirigió a la cama y sutilmente la recostó para apartarla lentamente. Ambos se mantenían viendo, la respiración de Sunny estaba acelerándose, Raiden la mantenía sujetándola de los brazos, estaba sobre ella pero sin recostarse, no pensaba poner todo su peso y menos teniendo la armadura.

-Raiden…- murmuro Sunny, mientras lo miraba, estaba notando que el ojo azul del cyborg, había cambiado a un color rojo y de su cuerpo empezaba a salir una especie de aura roja.

_**Aquí finaliza el capítulo 8, espero que haya sido de su agrado, no espero que vean a Raiden como un pedófilo XD , se tratara de forma delicada ciertas escenas, espero que sigan leyendo y gracias por tomarse el tiempo, pronto subiré el capitulo 9**_


	9. LA BELLA Y LAS BESTIAS

_**Antes que nada, pido una disculpa por el retraso, estaba enfermita y ya no podía seguir pero ahora puedo continuar, quiero agradecer chicos sus comentarios, la verdad me inspiran, prometo que no me ausentare ya, solo fue porque me enferme pero estoy de vuelta…continuo y espero que les guste este capítulo..**_

Ahí estaba ella, viéndolo fijamente, él podía escuchar su corazón latir y podía ver que estaba nerviosa, la mantenía sujetándola de los brazos, la joven lo había besado con pasión y algo había activado en él, no tenía en claro si el sentimiento que tenía era de poseerla o de hacerle daño, pero lo que si tenía muy seguro es que disfrutaba tenerla en su poder, por primera vez, estaba viendo a una Sunny, muy hermosa, notaba sus rasgos delicados y juveniles, se acercó más a ella para oler su delicioso aroma.

-Raiden…- murmuro Sunny

Ignorando la voz de la joven, soltó sus brazos y sostuvo la bata que traía puesta para después arrancársela, el respiro de Sunny se aceleró un poco más, observaba que él cyborg se mantenía de ese color carmesí, comenzaba a pensar que quizá ella no quería moverse de ahí, Raiden miro el pálido y delgado vientre, le gustaba, era hermoso, tenía el deseo de acercarse y besarlo, de ahí dirigió su mirada hacia los pechos, eran pequeños y se movían por la respiración agitada, nunca imagino tener a su amiga de ese modo, él estando arriba de ella, no podía poseerla, la armadura se lo impedía, tampoco podía acariciarla con besos, en el estado en que se encontraba, no le importaba si se trataba de una menor, la estaba deseando, Sunny sin sentir algún tipo de peligro, toco el rostro de Raiden y nuevamente lo beso, lo amaba, no podía evitarlo, sabía que Raiden era mayor que ella pero no podía negarlo, quería estar con él, Raiden al sentir una vez más los labios de la joven, la abrazo con fuerza, acaricio su rostro con el de él, Sunny sentía un poco la incomodidad de su barbilla pero le gustaba tenerlo cerca, le respondió el abrazo, el cyborg regreso en sí, no podía seguir con lo que estaba haciendo, ella era muy joven y él no tenía ningún derecho de invadir un cuerpo inocente como el de ella.

-Lo siento…no puedo…Sunny- dijo Raiden, arrepentido, en ese momento tenía ganas de destrozarse las manos

Sunny lo mantenía abrazando, las ganas de llorar nuevamente le invadían, había provocado a Raiden a hacer algo que quizá en este momento él estaba arrepintiéndose y sintiéndose un criminal.

-Soy una bestia..- continuaba Raiden – no debí haber hecho lo que acaba de hacer…eras un bebé cuando te vi por primera vez...¡DEBO DE ESTAR ENLOQUECIENDO!-

Sunny se apartó ligeramente para verlo, sostuvo la mano izquierda del cyborg y se la puso en el pecho, para que este sintiera su corazón.

-No lo eres…las bestias asustan y yo no tuve miedo, lo único que sentí fue amor- dijo Sunny y lo miraba tiernamente

Raiden sostuvo el rostro de ella con la otra mano, se odiaba por lo que había hecho, si Snake u Octacon lo estuvieran viendo, lo matarían, estaba actuando de un modo tan incorrecto, era el padre de un niño, que ejemplo le daría con estos actos, Rose qué pensaría de él, los Mavericks sentirían un enorme asco hacía él, tenía a Sunny con el cuerpo desnudo y en la cama, momentos atrás, él estaba intentando en hacerla suya y no en su estado consciente, pero ella seguía viéndolo con esos ojos de ilusión, la amaba , realmente la amaba.

-Sunny…eres hermosa..-

-Pero no puedes responderme….- le interrumpió Sunny

-No es correcto…-

El cyborg la cubrió con una cobija y se levantó de la cama, en cambio Sunny, esperaba una mejor explicación

-No es correcto…¿por eso no podemos estar juntos?..¿ Por lo que dirán los demás?...- dijo bajando el rostro.

Raiden dio un suspiro, le destrozaba romperle el corazón, él había correspondido y ahora tenía que enfrentarse a las consecuencias.

-Créeme…George es de tu edad, él te quiere mucho y es un buen hombre..-

-Pero yo …no amo a George…-

-Simplemente….no podemos…espero que me perdones- dijo Raiden al agarrar su espada, estaba listo para seguir con la misión, miro a Sunny, no podía tolerar verla triste, se acercó nuevamente a ella, le sostuvo el rostro.

-Siempre serás mi Sunny…no volveré a dejar que te lastimen y a ser descuidado- dijo, al mirarla, sabía que se estaba enamorando de ella y eso le estaba asustando, no podía permitirse algo así.

Sunny dolorosamente tuvo que aceptar las cosas, lo abrazo con mucho amor, sabía que lo decía Raiden era cierto, no iban a permitir que ellos estuvieran juntos como pareja, Otacon no lo iba a permitir, nuevamente tenía que olvidar ese sentimiento y esta vez para siempre, pero el cyborg hizo algo inesperado, soltó la espada y nuevamente la recostó, parecía como un juego del gato y del ratón.

-Yo lamento por sentir esto…- finalizo Raiden y acerco su boca hacia a la de ella, aun que le era imposible besar, solo se conformó con sentir su boca junto a la de Sunny, dejando que ella repitiera ese cálido e inocente beso, sabía que no era correcto, él era la bestia besando a la inocente bella, no podían estar juntos pero él ya no le importaba, iba a cuidarla, amarla y aceptar ese pecado.

-Mataría por unas palomitas en estos momentos, es una mocosa con suerte- dijo Charlotte, mientras escuchaba la conversación de Raiden y Sunny, al atacar a la joven le había instalado algo de ella, por ese motivo le era posible escuchar y localizar donde se encontraba, no la iba a dejar irse. Charlotte estaba en un hermoso paisaje japonés, similar al de Monsoon, pero a diferencia de este, era real.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- dijo un cyborg canino de armadura blanca

-Disfrutando su último tiempo juntos- respondió la pelinegra.

El canino se acercó a ella, no era igual a Wolf, su fisionomía era de una hiena, tenía un largo cuello terminando con una joroba, una hilera de picos la cubrían y un delgado vientre dándole la apariencia de una espina dorsal de color negro, era el LQ-80, lo habían construido antes que Wolf, pero nunca fue activado, hasta que la joven lo encontró, ambos se simpatizaron inmediatamente

-Vengo a decirte que uno de los capullos ya está listo- dijo LQ-80

Charlotte se levantó del puente, donde se encontraba sentada, la hiena le había dado una buena noticia

-Eso fue rápido, esto se está poniendo interesante y yo esperaba que Raiden lo viera por sus propios ojos-

Ambos caminaron hacía donde se encontraba el capullo, el jardín estaba siendo protegido por samuráis cyborg, tenían el logotipo de "Los desesperados", Charlotte estaba dispuesta a observa como Raiden se las ingeniaría para llegar hasta ella, dio una leve risa.

-¿Por qué estás muy interesada en ese cyborg?- pregunto el canino – no entiendo porque mantenerlo vivo, si su destino es morir, lo pudiste hacer en América-

Llegaron al capullo, lo que realmente se trataba de un niño, estaba recostado en una camilla y su vientre había crecido, dando una apariencia de embarazo, el rostro del joven se podía notar el sufrimiento, sudaba y sentía mucho miedo, Charlotte le acaricio el rostro

-Tranquilo, pasará rápido, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…¡pum!, no sentirás dolor – dijo mientras lo seguía acariciando.

-¡PERO ME ESTA DOLIENDO AHORA! ¡QUIERO A MIS PADRES! ¡AYUDAME!- gritaba de dolor el niño

-Mentí-

Charlotte aún lo acariciaba, hasta que el vientre del joven exploto, le había causado una muerte rápida pero el procedimiento de crecimiento era agonizante, del niño, salió un pequeño Gekko en forma de un pequeño lagarto, Charlotte lo sostuvo con sus manos.

-Es maravilloso, ahora entiendo porque Sundowner me había dicho que yo era el futuro, LQ-80 inicia el llamado a Raiden, es tiempo de poner las cartas sobre la mesa-

Raiden acariciaba el rostro de Sunny, la observaba toda hermosa, luego empezó a acariciar sus cabellos platinados.

-Ahora que recuerdo, tengo otra cosa para ti – dijo Raiden, levantándose de la cama, Sunny se cubrió con la cobija y se mantuvo sentada en la cama.

- Me gustaría que vinieras a sentarte aquí- dijo señalándole el mueble metálico, tenía un gran espejo.

Sunny sonriente, le obedeció, aun con la cobija en su cuerpo, se sentó y se ruborizo

-¿Qué me vas a enseñar? Pregunto curiosamente

Raiden saco una pequeña rosa de color azul, parecía estar hecha de cristal, se la coloco en el cabello en donde tenía anteriormente la otra flor, Sunny no lo podía creer, le había encantado ese detalle, amaba su antigua flor por su significado pero esta era especial, además de ser diferente y única, Raiden se la había obsequiado.

-En la noche brilla como si estuviera compuesta de relámpagos, solo es un efecto, no te harán daño- dijo el cyborg ninja

-No sé…que decir…es…hermosa- dijo Sunny sin dejar de mirar su regalo.

-No digas nada-

Sunny dio la vuelta para mirarlo y luego abrazarlo, nunca olvidara estos momentos, lo que había empezado como una pesadilla, término convirtiéndose en un sueño

-Gracias Jack..digo Raiden-

-Llámame como quieras..menos Ligthing Bolt- dijo bromeando el cyborg – debemos irnos, debo seguir con la misión, pero por favor no me pidas que te lleve conmigo , confía que regresare-

La joven no le quedo de otra que creer en la palabra de su amado, no quería dejarlo ir, además se iba a convertir nuevamente en una discusión de nunca acabar, agarro su pijama y se metió al baño para tomar una ducha, Raiden agarro su espada y se la coloco en la espalda, estaba dispuesto a llamar a Wolf, pero el llamado de Charlotte lo interrumpió.

-Hola Jack destripador, veo que no pierdes tu tiempo, tiene tres días que no nos vemos, ¿acaso te olvidaste de mí? ¿ he sido muy aburrida?-

-Te di tres días de ventaja, pero se han terminado, no es un acto muy inteligente llamarme-

-Oh Jack, vamos, ¿acaso me dirás que no te acuerdas de mí? –

Raiden, se mantuvo observándola fijamente, realmente no recordaba su rostro o lo que apuradamente podía notarse en él

-¿Qué?-

-Ya veo que nada ha cambiado contigo, siempre fui invisible para ti incluso en Liberia, me sorprendes, ya que en ese tiempo yo tenía la edad de tu amada Sunny-

-No..no te recuerdo, además eso fue hace años, como se lo dije a tu compañera Mistral-

El semblante de Charlotte cambio, se podía notar una mirada triste pero maléfica

-Me lastimas Jack, te haces llamar el protector de los débiles y ni siquiera te acuerdas de las personas que rescatas…solo lo haces por tu trabajo ¿cierto? Eso de los débiles solo es un slogan para tu currículo…¿verdad?-

Raiden estaba confundido, no recordaba a la mujer que tenía al otro lado del códec y menos si se había tratado de ese entonces de alguien de la edad de Sunny, pero las palabras de Charlotte, le estaban afectado, después de todo tenía razón, había rescatado a tantos que si ellos vinieran en este momento a agradecerle, no sabría en donde los había visto.

-O solo somos números Jack- insistía la joven

-No…lo siento, no te recuerdo- acepto el joven

-Esta vez no me olvidaras y sufrirás mucho, eliminare a los que te importan, como tú lo hiciste –

-Ellos eligieron ese camino, ustedes los vientos de la destrucción, eligieron esto, yo no soy el responsable, ustedes mismos se hicieron esto-

-Pero disfrutaste cortarlos en cachitos, en eso tenemos algo en común, yo también estoy disfrutando esto y disfrutare más cuando la mocosa haga ¡PUM! Felicidades tú no eres el padre-

-¡QUÉ?!- Raiden al escuchar eso, dejo el códec y fue inmediatamente a ver a Sunny, ella estaba bien, tenía su pijama, se encontraba secándose el cabello, miro a Raiden preocupado, no había escuchado la conversación que había tenido por el ruido del secador.

-¿Qué tienes?- pregunto Sunny preocupada

Raiden comenzó a pensar que Charlotte, aún estaba jugando con él, agarro del brazo a Sunny y la jalo hacía él

-Nos vamos de aquí-

Boris de Maverick , inicio el llamado con Raiden, los Mavericks, ya se habían enterado de la situación, John, se encontraba ahí al lado de Courtney, estaban preocupados por la situación, no sabían como aquel cyborg se había mantenido oculto.

-Raiden-

-Boris..-

-Hemos localizado el punto de Charlotte, lamentablemente quiero decirte que no está en ninguna parte de América-

-Esa respuesta, no me sorprende, no es tonta para quedarse en Denver ¿Dónde está?-

-Espero que te guste el original sushi, amigo, porque Tokio, tiene una empresa de World Marshall-

-Tokio…-

Sunny interrumpió

-Yo puedo llevarte a Tokio, tengo una nave mejor de la anterior, por favor Raiden déjame ayudarte con eso-

-Me parece bien, Raiden ve allá de una vez por todas- finalizo Boris

Raiden miro a su joven amiga, la idea de ella no era mala, además no tenía tiempo para discutir.

-Bien, pero no saldrás de la nave, es una orden – la tomo de la mano y al salir Wolf se les unió.

-Sera emocionante- dijo la joven de los cabellos platinados

Raiden solo esperaba no arrepentirse de la decisión que había tomado, pensaba en las palabras de Charlotte , no recordaba a ver salvado una joven en Liberia o quizá lo había suprimido de sus memorias, todo eso lo había querido dejar en el pasado, Sunny se sostuvo el vientre, le había dado un ligero dolor.

-No te preocupes, olvide comer mi panque pero estaré bien- dijo sonriendo la joven.

_**Aquí termina el capitulo 9, espero que haya sido de su agrado, pronto y prometo que pronto subiré el capitulo 10, ya esta en proceso, Guest, sobre si Charlotte tiene canción , claro, estoy trabajando en ello n n, espero que les guste.**_

_**Saluditos y gracias nuevamente por sus comentarios **_


	10. UNA AMISTAD OLVIDADA

_**Liberia, los 80´s**_

Había empezado a enfriar la noche en la tierra de Liberia, Jack se encontraba escribiendo una carta a sus fallecidos padres, ese era su modo de consolarse, les decía que había mejorado mucho y que por su gran desempeño lo habían nombrado capitán de la unidad de los niños, también que admiraba a su tutor, Solidus Snake, desde que habían asesinado a sus padres, había olvidado llorar pero en ese momento sintió ganas de hacerlo, siempre se quedaría con la duda de sentir vivir en familia, paz y jugar, nunca había tocado un balón o distraerse en otros juegos, la guerra civil era su vida ahora y tenía que aceptarlo, además se estaba preparando para algo muy personal e iba a cumplir esa meta.

-Prometo que encontrare a su asesino- dijo para él mismo.

Rápidamente agarro una navaja que tenía al lado de su pequeña mesa donde estaba escribiendo, había escuchado un ruido extraño detrás de él, con un rápido movimiento puso la navaja frente a lo que había provocado ese ruido, era una niña pequeña, no podía verle el rostro, lo tenía todo cubierto con sus largos cabellos negros, había dejado caer una taza con cocoa caliente, la niña se inclinó para recoger los pedazos rotos de la taza.

-¡PUDE MATARTE!- grito Jack, estaba molesto, no dejaba que nadie entrara a su tienda de campaña

La niña mantenía el rostro inclinado

-Lo siento…- dijo sutilmente

Jack dejo la navaja a un lado, examinaba que la joven no tenía puesto un uniforme, sino una bata de dormir de color blanca, no la había visto antes.

-¿Quién eres? No te había visto en la unidad y ¿Por qué no traes uniforme?-

-Solo vine a traerte cocoa…hace frío y pensé que te gustaría calentarte un poco-

Jack no estaba acostumbrado a esos actos de nobleza hacia él pero dio una ligera sonrisa al tomar en cuenta lo que la joven había hecho.

-Levántate, no te preocupes por el líquido, yo lo limpiare-

Jack le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantarse pero la joven dio un ligero grito, se había pinchado el dedo con uno de los vidrios.

-Hey, ya basta deja eso- dijo Jack a la vez que se inclinaba para sostenerle la mano, observaba el dedo de la joven sangrar, el joven inocentemente se metió el dedo de ella en la boca, para pararle el sangrado.

-¿Qué haces?..- la joven pelinegra, se había asustado por ese acto

Jack soltó su mano y le dedico una sonrisa

-Ya vez, ya no sangra más …¿Por qué no te quitas el cabello del rostro? No te puedo ver, pensaría que eres un fantasma – dijo Jack bromeando

La joven se descubrió el rostro, tenía un rostro pálido y sutil, tenía unas largas pestañas y ojos de color ámbar, sus rasgos eran asiáticos, Jack definitivamente no la había visto en la unidad.

-No me has dicho tu nombre y no eres de la unidad-

-No tengo nombre, no..no soy de la unidad, solo ayudo en la cocina y limpieza-

-¿Dónde están tus padres? ¿Están contigo?-

La joven hizo un gesto de tristeza al escuchar eso

-Los asesinaron y Solidus me trajo aquí, pero no soy buena con las armas, no me gustan para ser honesta…-

Jack sintió cierta comprensión hacía ella, también habían asesinado a sus padres pero a diferencia de ella, él quería venganza y eso lo había convertido en el mejor con las armas

-Entonces te llamare cocoa, así podrás tener un nombre de pila-

Jack y la joven rieron, después que él mencionara eso.

-Me agrada, para llamarte Diablo blanco o Jack el destripador, eres muy lindo- dijo la joven tiernamente, se agarraba un mechón de cabello y se lo enroscaba con el dedo

-Dime solamente Jack-

-Jack..debo irme, espero verte mañana-

-Claro, ven y ahora si prometo tomar cocoa contigo-

Los niños se despidieron, con un ligero apretón de manos, a Jack le había simpatizado mucho la joven, sentía que era lo que necesitaba, tener con quien platicar fuera de guerrillas y muerte, por fin tendría a alguien con quien tener una plática de niños.

Cocoa no había regresado a la casa de campaña de Jack, la noche siguiente ni en la otra y así sucesivamente, el joven no la había visto en los días ni en las tardes, se empezaba a preguntar porque, al amanecer salió en busca de la joven, en el camino se encontró con Solidus Snake, él se puso frente a él, lo miraba seriamente.

-¿Dónde crees que vas pequeño Jack?-

-Solamente estoy buscando a alguien..-

-¿Acaso es de la unidad? ¿Es importante?- preguntaba Solidus, su semblante parecía estar molesto.

-Si..bueno no, es un amiga…- la voz de Jack se cortaba, la presencia del hombre que admiraba, se estaba poniendo pesada.

-No puedes distraerte Jack, esto no es un campamento, estamos en la guerra civil, si vuelvo a saber que ella interfiere en tu entrenamiento, te suspenderé -

Esas palabras le pegaron fuerte a Jack, no podía permitir perder todo lo que había logrado, bajo el rostro y rompió la carta que le había escrito a Cocoa, una ligera lagrima resbalo hacia su mejilla.

-Es lo mejor Jack…a veces tenemos que olvidarnos de los sentimientos, en este trabajo el amor, es un estorbo y una distracción- dijo Solidus sujetando el hombro del joven.

-Si…señor- respondió Jack con un dolor en el pecho

_**3 Semanas después..**_

Jack estaba cubierto de sangre, mantenía su arma en la mano, había matado a los que se habían puesto en su camino, su unidad y él habían regresado con Solidus Snake, no tenía hambre y decidió caminar un poco, mantenía la cabeza inclinada, le dolía un poco las piernas y el vientre, había recibido unos pequeños golpes pero nada grave, escucho la risa de una joven, volteo a verla, ella se mantenía sentada, tenía la piel morena y el cabello pelirrojo, tenía el mismo uniforme que él, pero nunca le había hablado, la joven dirigió su mirada hacia él y le lanzo un beso, Jack se sorprendió y decidió ignorar ese acto, siguió su camino. Observo que uno de los niños de su unidad lo siguió, hasta ponerse al lado de él, el niño era moreno y le sonreía.

-¿Quiere ver algo asombroso capitán? – pregunto entusiasmado el joven moreno

Jack tenía la intención de estar solo pero le vino la curiosidad, ese niño se veía emocionado por algo, así que quizá valdría la pena verlo.

-Claro ¿Qué es?-

-Vamos capitán , lo llevare, lo puse en una cabaña abandonada para mi entretenimiento, pero creo que será más divertido si se lo enseño-

El joven llevo a Jack fuera de la base y caminaron durante una hora, en el camino no habían conversado en lo absoluto, Jack esperaba que el viaje valiera la pena, llegaron a la cabaña que el joven menciono, estaba sucia y apestaba.

-¿Qué hay ahí?- pregunto Jack, al verla en persona, no creía que algo bueno estuviera dentro, llevaba su navaja dentro de la bota.

-Observa- el joven abrió lentamente la puerta, ambos entraron y vieron en el fondo a una joven, con los brazos y piernas sujetadas con una soga, Jack abrió los ojos dando una expresión de sorpresa.

-¡COCOA!- grito corriendo hacia ella

El otro joven se interpuso en su camino, extrañado porque su capitán había reaccionado así.

-¿La conoces? –

-Si es mi amiga y te ordeno que la liberes- dijo Jack molesto

-Jack, es una ladrona, es una espía, se llevó parte de la comida y de las municiones, pensé que sería divertido ver como acababas con ella pero no creí que la conocieras y no informaste nada, lo siento tengo órdenes más fuertes que las tuyas – dijo el joven sacando una pistola Colt para dispararle a la japonesa.

-¡NO!- Jack rápidamente saco su navaja y le cortó la yugular al joven, nunca había asesinado a alguien de su misma unidad, si Solidus Snake se entera, lo iba a suspender, soltó a Cocoa y la sostuvo de los brazos

-Debes irte de aquí, ahora- le dijo Jack

Cocoa negó con la cabeza, también le sujetaba los brazos al joven

-Ven conmigo, por favor, vámonos juntos- le respondió Cocoa

-No puedo, de verdad debes irte, por favor…no me hagas hacer algo que no quiero- la voz de Jack se quebraba, si dejaba a Cocoa la matarían, ella era un espía y él tenía que matarla ahora pero no podía hacerlo, lo poco que la conoció la había apreciado.

-Jack…por favor-

-Tienes…diez segundo para irte- Jack la soltó y bajo el rostro, le estaba doliendo hacer eso, pero tenía que tomar medidas drásticas para que la joven huyera – si no lo haces…te matare…-

-Jack..-

-Uno…-

-Por favor..- La joven no lo soltaba

-Dos…-

-Nunca nos tomamos esa taza…pero te prometo en un futuro que lo haremos ..- Cocoa le dio un beso en la mejilla a Jack y se fue corriendo.

-Adiós…Cocoa- murmuro Jack

La observo irse y desaparecer, era la última vez que la vería.

_**Años después **_

-Palomitas..por favor…- pidió una joven de cabellos largos negros, el vendedor del cine se había cautivado ante la belleza asiática de ella, tenía unos hermosos ojos y una voz dulce.

-Claro..¿ qué película vera? – pregunto el joven

-¿Cuál más? Obviamente King Kong- sonrió la pelinegra.

-Cierto que tonto…sé que es un poco atrevido pero ¿te gustaría después salir a comer una hamburguesa conmigo?-

La joven sonrió y le mostro un anillo de bodas

-Lo siento-

El vendedor se empezó a sentir tonto y dejo de hablarle, la joven entro a la sala y miraba a una pareja que se encontraba frente a ella, los miraba atentamente, el joven parecía pasarla bien y ella también, ambos estaban riendo y hablaban sobre una discusión de rascacielos.

-Qué tontería- murmuró

-Vamos Jack, verás que se trata del edificio Chrysler, Kong se sube en ese- decía la joven hacía su pareja.

-Rose, ya te he dicho que se trata del Empire State, Kong se sube en ese- respondió el joven

Empezó la película y la asiática en vez de ver la pantalla, se mantenía observándolos.

-Jack..- murmuró.

Al salir de la película, ella decidió salir rápidamente pero Jack le sostuvo el brazo, esa acción la hizo girar parar mirarlo a los ojos.

-Disculpa…- dijo el joven

-¿Si?- pregunto la asiática sonriendo, estaba ilusionada, Jack la había reconocido

-Olvidaste tu bolso, ten cuidado, pueden robarlo- dijo Jack, entregándole el bolso negro.

La joven lo sostuvo y observo a la pareja irse, no la había reconocido y simplemente se fue.

_**¿Por qué no te acuerdas de mi?...**_

Tristemente se fue a su hogar, donde su marido la estaba esperando, se encontraba furioso.

-¿Otra vez con esa obsesión? Maldita perra- dijo el hombre

-¡NO SÉ QUE QUIERES DECIRME, SOY LIBRE DE HACER LO QUE QUIERA!- grito la joven, estaba cansada de los insultos de su marido.

-Charlotte, estoy cansado, amas a ese infeliz que no te recuerda ¿quieres llamar la atención? Yo te ayudare-

El hombre sujeto un cuchillo de carnicero, sujeto a su mujer de los cabellos, la tiro al suelo.

-¡DEJAME! ¡ ME LASTIMAS! ¡MICHAEL!- gritaba Charlotte

-Veras que ahora si te volteara a ver, maldita-

Michael la golpeo en el rostro y le hizo un largo corte en su boca hacia sus mejillas, Charlotte sangraba mucho, Michael se apartó de ella.

-Seguramente ahora si te notara-

Michael abandono la casa dejando a Charlotte adolorida, la joven asiática corrió hacia el baño, buscaba algo para cubrirse y curar su enorme herida, dirigió la mirada hacia el espejo, pudo ver que su rostro era horrible, su marido le había causado un corte horrible dando la apariencia de una sonrisa eterna.

-¡NO!-

Charlotte rompió el cristal para no mirarse, buscaba unas vendas y analgésicos, empezó a llorar de la desesperación, jamás dejaría que Jack la viera así, ahora era horrible y seguramente si Jack la viera así, le causaría asco.

_**2008**_

Charlotte estaba lista para irse de regreso a su casa, su trabajo como mercenaria había finalizado.

-¿Entonces te vas? – dijo un enorme sujeto sin cabello, siempre cuando veía a Charlotte, sonreía.

-Sí, ya no hay nada que hacer aquí, ahora que llego el programa SOP, prefiero salir y tener una vida tranquila, hace muchos años que no tengo una vida pacífica..- le respondió Charlotte.

-Es una lástima, tienes talento, no lo desperdicies, espero volverte a ver pronto-

-Espero que no, Sundowner-

Ambos sonrieron y Sundowner dejo la casa de campaña de Charlotte, la joven se mantenía viendo su rostro en el espejo, esa herida le había dejado una enorme cicatriz, el sueño la invadió y decidió tomar una siesta.

-Primero me quedare en un hotel cuando regrese…necesito consentirme..- dijo para ella misma.

Su sueño estaba siendo tranquilo, era la primera vez que podía dormir en paz.

-¡CHARLOTTE!-

Abrió rápidamente los ojos al escuchar la voz de Sundowner llamándola, pero había sido tarde, su tienda exploto y ella se encontraba dentro, su compañero Sundowner se acercó donde había caído la bomba, ya no había restos de la tienda.

-Charlotte..-

Su insistencia en encontrarla, empezó a mover las partes que cayeron, no le importaba las llamas que habían quedado, finalmente la encontró, ahí estaba ella, sin piernas y brazos, su largo cabello negro había sido destruido por la explosión, estaba aún viva pero agonizando.

-Charlotte..-

Sundowner la sostuvo en sus brazos.

-Tranquila, estarás bien, despertaras como si nada, no te voy a dejar morir-

-Jack…- murmuro Charlotte, su mente le llegaban regresiones, cerró los ojos para caer en coma.

Sundowner tenía algo preparado para ella, conocía a unas personas que podían curarla, apreciaba a Charlotte, no iba a dejarla morir.

_**Aquí finaliza el capítulo 10, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, pronto subiré el capítulo 11, gracias por tomarse el tiempo en leerlo y espero que no les esté decepcionando, cuídense mucho.**_


End file.
